Maraqueando desde 1780
by Felinos
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que los travestis no existían durante la colonia? Y quién iba a pensar que esa mujer era más que la acompañante de Don Perú. PeChi.
1. Chapter 1

Queríamos subir esta historia hace mucho, pero nos atrasamos, luego fue la semana EcuPer y luego vino el fin de año y los festejos... ¡y al fin lo hacemos! Es un PeChi virreinal, de la segunda mitad del siglo XVIII. Como siempre, está completo, y le calculamos cuatro o cinco capítulos.

Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, nosotras sólo fingimos que sabe que el imperio español incluyó colonias americanas que hoy en día son países independientes.

* * *

><p><em>"Un último elemento que tal vez sea una mera casualidad, El Mercurio, nuevamente, publicó una carta sobre los maricones en Lima. En dicha carta se describe una casa en las afueras de la ciudad en las que se reúne un grupo de negros y mulatos disfrazados como nobles y que se tratan entre ellos dándose los nombres de 'la Oydora', 'la Condecita', 'la Marquesita', 'Doña Fulanita'".<em>

_—Juan Carlos Estenssoro, La Plebe Ilustrada: El pueblo en las fronteras de la razón._

* * *

><p>Estamos en Lima, es 1780 y Chile está visitando a Perú por primera vez desde la creación del Virreinato de la Plata... Y desde que ya no está bajo su tutela comercial, quizás por eso mismo no se negó rotundamente a vestirse así... ¡Qué digo, se negó! Pero no lo suficiente...<p>

Al menos en los últimos años había adelgazado, sería que la provincia de Cuyo ya no le rellenaba las caderas, fuese como fuese al menos le permitía no sufrir con el corsé... Y hablando del Río de la Plata y los cambios que su cuerpo había experimentado (léase el estirón reglamentario de todo adolescente), una de las razones por las que había hecho ese viaje en barco hasta El Callao y desde allí a Lima había sido, justamente, la preocupación (no aceptada del todo) por la salud de Perú... ¿Cómo estaría ahora? ¿Habría cambiado en algo, o perder poder no le había afectado? A primera vista le parecía que no, sólo le veía más alto y hombre (o todo lo hombre que se es a esa edad), podía hasta apostar que ya tenía pelitos allí... No que él no los tuviera, ¡jum! Daba igual si ahora estaban caminando con un vestido, collar y hasta adornos en el cabello por Lima entre todos los olores de la ciudad y la enorme cantidad de gente de casta, de plebe, que había allí.

El bajo pueblo, esa masa asesina, ladrona, sucia, infiel, deshonesta, borracha, lu-lu-lujuriosa que le han dijo que es (y curiosamente, a los de Santiago no les teme tanto porque los conoce mejor, pero de Lima... Lima es grande, es tan grande que Chile se siente un poco más niño de lo que es, y hay tantos mulatos y zambos, tantos coyotes, tanto de todo, y negros esclavos... Le gustaría tener uno, pero en sus tierras son tan caros...) y les han advertido que se cuiden de ellos y que no se acerquen... Y justamente, ahora, están tan prontos a mezclarse con ese gentío, ¿Perú no tiene miedo? ¿Sabrá cómo librarse de los males?

—¿Por qué me tocó el vestido a mí? —se lamenta, y cariño, eso te pasa por dejarte crecer el cabello más de lo que deberías, ¡no hay excusa, que eres castizo, no indígena, niño!

Perú paseaba por los alrededores del Centro, estaba un poco cansado, la verdad... El Virreinato de la Plata empezaba a fastidiarle sin quererlo, se sentía en una competencia a medida que pasaban los días y Argentina ya no le preguntaba por las cosas, lo miraba por encima del hombro porque España le había dado ese poder, no le discutía a su padre, sabe por qué hace las cosas pero, ¿no pensó que se sentiria marginado o algo por el estilo? De todas formas, estaba más delgado, comía lo normal pero quemaba cerebro demasiado. Esta vez, sentado en el borde de una pileta comiendo uvas, mirando como los negros, cabeza gacha, seguían a sus dueños.

Chile carraspea, prueba a poner voz de hombre (que no le sale porque está cambiando la voz y le salen gallitos y la verdad es que de por sí habla bastante chillón, más cuando se emociona).

—Perú... —le extiende una mano para tocarle la frente, con la punta de los dedos, porque aunque no lo va a admitir, se está metiendo en el personaje desde ya.

Es eso o que los descubran y se arme el quilombo.

Perú levanta la mirada porque seguro es alguna señora cocinera o del mercado y sonríe... Pero se queda viendo bien y... frunce el ceño por el color de piel. No le reconoce aunque sigue masticando la uva roja.

—Buenos días, dama, a quién no tengo el gusto de conocer —se levanta a hacer una reverencia *ojos en blanco*

—¡Ya po, Perú! Soy yo —se sonroja, apretando su vestidos entre sus manos, y le sale un gallito—. Y-ya me vestí —mira en otra dirección.

Perú se queda con la cabeza gacha y... suelta una risita, va a seguir con el teatro.

—Permitame saludarla como es debido —estira la mano para que se la dé y besarle el dorso.

Chile traga saliva, le mira de reojo... ¡Cómo pudo haber perdido! Eso le pasa por arriesgarse con un 50/50 por querer ver a Perú de niña y reírse de él (por todas esas veces en que le dijeron niña a él de más pequeño, por el cabello largo). Estira la mano para dársela.

—Encanta... da.

Perú no pensó que en serio iba a ceder, pero le ganó limpiamente en esos juegos bestias e hizo presión que si no cumplía iba a invocar a Viracocha y este iba a tener 0 piedad para sus tierras MUAJAJA.

Se separa sonriendo de lado.

—¿Viene a nuestra cita para pasar la mañana por La Ciudad de Los Reyes? —pompoooooooso oh.

—Mira —se lleva las manos a la cintura—. Si lo pones así... —tuerce la boca como si no estuviera seguro—. Yo no sé... —no quiere decir «sí» por no seguirle el juego, pero la actuación de Perú tiene su algo de gracia—, no sé qué decirte.

Carraspea.

—Podemos pasear sin que sea una cita —propone Perú porque cree que eso es lo que cohíbe a Chile, mientras le suelta la mano suavemente para comerse unas cuantas uvas más (sin pepa porque las odia)—. O que me acompañes a misa... O... —se ríe—. Te has maquillado y no es con barro esta vez —hace notar.

—Claro que me he maquillado... —habla con la boquita chica—. No quiero ir a misa, podría reconocerme alguien —mirada de «no me hagas pasar por eso, por favooooooor, ¡o te ahogo con mis manos!»

—Ah, le estás negando tu vida a Dios —susurra como si Chile le hubiera dicho que ha jugado Ouija o que tomó un helado con Belzebú, algo por el estilo. Con los ojos GRANDES. A propósito.

—N-no se va a molestar por una vez, ¿no? —una, diez, veinte... Te has saltado varias a lo largo de tu viiiidaaaaa, Chiiiileeeeee, Dios las cuenta TODAS y te pedirá cuantas por TODAS—. ¿A misa entonces?

A Perú se le ilumina más la sonrisa y le muestra el brazo para que se lo tome y caminar así.

—Después de misa nos espera el almuerzo en la casa, con postrecito especial —guiña el ojo porque ha aprendido una receta secreta con... Romano que ha estado quedandose regularmente—. Y si demuestras ser una dama decente... Quien sabe si hasta te canto.

Chile duda, pero bueno, si nadie les reconoce, entonces no hay problema. Le toma el brazo, y lo aprisiona con fuerza, como reforzando que sigue siendo un macho muy macho.

—Pensé que... —se imaginaba hacer cosas más prohibidas—. Nos encerraríamos en tu cuarto a beber hasta perder la consciencia o algo.

Chile bestia.

Perú camina sonriente, inclinando la cabeza suavemente a una extranjera (por lo blanca) que se ha quedado mirando a Chile más de lo tácitamente estipulado que se puede ver a alguien.

Se acerca al oído de Chile.

—¿Qué sucede, me queréis dejar sin consciente vestida de esta forma? Sabéis que tengo un demonio andino dentro, ¿no? —le mira los pendientes que tiene por aretes.

—Meestánmirandomeestánmirando —balbucea Chile y le da un empujón BESTIA con el hombro a Perú por decirle esas cosas como si fuera una mujer de verdad.

Perú sonriendo impasible, dios mío.

—La está mirando porque ese diseño de vestido es poco común —se burlaaaaaaaa y con el empujón se muerde el labio porque no se lo esperó.

—Si váis a estar burlándoos no juego —le da vergüenzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa y el corpiño y todo le da calooooor, debe tener gotitas resbalándole en el cuello.

Perú sigue caminando y lo mira de reojo.

—Estáis muy bella ¿os lo he dicho? Cuando os quitéis la ropa volveréis a ser el Chullachaqui del Continente —molesta solo por molestar porque aún en esta época no existe tensión—. ¿Qué os parece la ciudad ahora?

Le da otro empujón con el hombro, pero menos fuerte porque les quedan mirando sino.

—Grande. Llena de gente —mira alrededor—. Tienes unas iglesias muy lindas —confiesa, volviendo al tuteo.

—No se nota que pasó el terremoto, ¿ah? Aún sigo arreglando la Catedral —lo que pasó hace dos años pero para Lima fue terrible, uno de los más impactantes en la historia. 9.0, nada se le igualó hasta el de Arica, en fin... Mira como un chiquillo vende churros y una negrita unos cuantos dulces a la puerta de una casa—. ¿Y tú cómo vas? ¿Cómo te va sin ayuda?

Perú estas en una escala de densidad y dramaaaaa que i can't ok?

—Bien —miente y sonríe con todos los dientes para que le crea, mirándole, hasta achina los ojos, viste—. Nunca había estado mejor en ni vida, me encanta mandarme solito —sonrisa sonrisa.

Perú traga saliva y sólo le lanza una mirada rápida, pero gélida de ¿rencor? ¿Pena? ¿Falta de poder en Chile?

—Eres un niño aún —por no madrearle y fregar el día.

"Reconchatumadre que chucha vas a saber tú de mandar pe, hace poquito yo te controlaba hasta la respiración ctm ctm, y con chulería ¡malcriado! Quiero darte un coscorrón".

Como si Dios lo castigara por mentir, Chile estornuda, de esos estornudos que les dan cuando se avecinan economías tambaleantes.

—Salud, ¡Jesús!

—Gracias —uy, pero qué educado... mientras se pasa el dorso de la mano por la nariz—. Ya no lo soy —orgullo—. Me dijo mi gobernador que ya soy todo un hombrecito.

Saca pecho.

—Te veo tan hombre ahora, que me siento sodomita —serio.

—¿Eso es una crítica? —a su interpretación de dama, se entiende... Aunque él no busca interpretarla bien, ¡para nada!

—Estoy expresando la verdad, mocoso.

—Tú no lo harías mejor que yo —levanta el mentón y saca un abanico que lleva colgando de la cintura (en serio, Chile, no digas que no te tomaste tu tiempo al vestirte), que abre con un sólo movimiento de mano.

—Argentina te está subiendo los humos, tú no eres así —lo mira los ojos, a pesar del abanico.

—No sé de qué hablas —mira para el suelo—. Podrías decir al menos que no me veo ridículo si no lo hago bien.

—No sabes de lo que te hablo cuando te conviene porque sabes que aún seguiría ahí para ti —uf, que poderoso.

—No pienso volver a depender de ti nunca —creo que lleva diciendo esto desde que median un metro—. Nun. Ca —cierra el abanico y le pincha el costado con él.

—Las palabras se las lleva el viento, los hechos se quedan aquí —se señala la cabeza. Y, ¿por qué MIÉRCOLES estás tan seguro Perú? Sonríe.

—¡Nunca! —esto parece una pataleta... Pero, como bien dice Perú... Podría volver a depender de él si España así lo dice—. Dilo tú.

—¿Me pides que mienta? —draaaamón—. No te deseo el mal pero no escupas al cielo que en la cara te cae —ruuuuuudeeee.

A Chile no le da seguridad que Perú le diga eso... Le hace sentir que no logrará las cosas que se propone cuando él se burla así.

—No me importa lo que digas, ya no me mandas —le saca la lengua.

—Lo ves, eres un niño... Ya no de pecho quizá, pero te comportas como uno —sentencia, con la barbilla en alto.

—¡Tú te portas como un niño si no me escuchas! —voz chillona, por suerte, porque así pasa por mujer. Le pincha con el dedo en el pecho.

—¿Yoooooooooo? —abre los ojitos pardos GRANDE, como si le hubieran acusado de haber escondido la llama que era para la cena—. ¿Si no te escucho a ti? Mira, con Jesús en tu corazón dejarás de hablar de así.

Mueve la cabeza tratando de no reírse porque en el pecho le da cosquillas los pinchazos.

—Deberías escucharme —le pincha más—. Es por eso que nadie te quiere.

—Todos me quieren, ¡a ti no porque eres osado! —se ríe apoyando la frente en su hombro, como alejándose de su dedo.

—Yo no te quiero, porque eres un mandón pesado y... —intenta pincharlo—, y Alto tampoco te quiere, ni Río, ni... —deja de intentar picarle y aleja el rostro para intentar mirarlo bien, ya que está en su hombro.

—Me quiere Quito... Me quiere España —decidido. Lo mira a los ojos—. Vosotros me queréis aunque no lo digáis, yo lo sé, porque yo no he sido malo con vosotros... —JAJAJAJA, oe ya pe no bromees así, Perú, te están hablando con seriedad... Ah, no ¿que no es broma?

Chile, ya detenido en el camino porque sigue a Perú (o sino se pierde) y éste no avanza por las cosquillas, sigue rebatiéndole.

—Eso no es lo que me han diiiiichooooo —lo molesta, pinchándole la mejilla que tenga más cerca.

Perú esta sentimental pls. Sigue mirándole a los ojos a pesar del pinchazo.

—Con el amor no se juega.

—Eso no es amor —deja de pincharlo al ver que no funciona—. ¿Estás cansado, que te me echas encima así? —hay que reconocer que con los años a Chile se le ha calmado el carácter, miren lo bravo y rebelde que era en el siglo XVIII.

—¡Si me quieren! ¡Si yo los conozco desde chiquititos! A ti, sobre todo —levanta la cabeza—. Sí, estoy cansado de muchas cosas y de caminar hablando de ese tema, ¿preferirías oír que tienes las puertas cerradas del Virreinato por más que te estés cayendo a pedazos? ¿Eso es tu libertad y autonomía? —camina unos pasitos para ponersele en frente, en TOOOOODA su altura.

—¡No te queremos! ¡En especial yo! Y si te quise, fue porque era tonto, pero ahora que soy un adulto —ojo, un ADULTO—, ya no lo hago. Y menos te va a querer la gente si te cansas por caminar, así no durarás en ninguna guerra —intenta ponerse tan alto como él, bien derechito—. Tonto —gran respuesta a lo de cerrarle las puertas, pero es que le ha roto un poco el corazón con eso.

—Que adulto vas a ser tú oe —esconde toda la tristeza que le causan sus palabras, son duras. Se suelta de su brazo —no sé ni para que viniste —sigue caminando.

Es que a Perú le han dado ganas de llorar socorro, está sentimental, muchos problemas lo agobian.

—Eh... —Chile no le dice que para saber cómo está—, porque sí. Asunto mío por qué vengo —le sigue, hasta ponerse a la par.

—Voy a buscar a España —"ya no juego contigo".

—¿Está acá? —se le nota una ligera nota de decepción en la voz, porque ni una carta le ha escrito diciéndole que estará en el continente... Aunque sabe que hay pocas posibilidades de que lo visite.

—Sí, ¿no te comentó nada?—extrañadisimo de verdad, porque estaba haciendo algo grande, mira de reojo a Chile—. Estás sudando.

—Lo sé... —la noticia sobre España le ha abatido el ánimo, se echa aire con el abanico sin ninguna gracia femenina—. ¿Vas a ir a verle incluso cuando me vestí así? —le pregunta, vulnerable.

—No... No quiero molestarle ahora, son tonterías además, ya sabrá tu corazón con quién está —vuelve a tomarle del brazo como si no hubiera pasado nada—. Ahora cambiemos de rumbo que no quiero ofender al Señor, vamos a casa.

Bruuuuuuhhhhh, es que le haces caso a Chile pe

—¿A oír misa? —le pregunta, incrédulo de que no vayan a la Iglesia—. Puedo apostar que tienes una capilla y un sacristán sólo para ti —envidia envidia.

—Sí, pero no vamos a oír la misa, me avergonzaría de tener pensamientos impuros... —contigo a mi lado.

Chile se sonroja y carraspea.

—Es que... Las chinas... Y hay tantas niñas bonitas en casa del gobernador —le entiende... O cree entenderle—. ¡Virrey! Digo, en casa del virrey —se sonroja más.

—Tú cara todavía aún es peor, encima te sonrojas —traga saliva. Aprieta el brazo y le sale músculo, y se debe sentir el brazalete de oro, que no se lo quita a escondidas de España—. ¿Virrey Amat? C-C-Con... ¡Oe!

Everybody has a trauma con ese Virrey y La Perricholi.

—¡Sí, esos mismos! —apenas sabe de ellos porque todas las noticias tardan meses en llegar, chismes incluídos, menos aún desde que Amat se puso en su contra—. Y no estoy sonrojado. Es el calor. Y este vestido.

—Quítatelo al llegar entonces, te pones uno ligero de empleada.

—No, me van a confundir con quién sabe qué —él po, el de la clase más alta, el de la alta alcurnia, el que se codea con la aristocracia—. Me niego.

—Entonces estarás hecho una sopa de sudores —amenaza—. Y no pediré que te calienten el agua cuando quieras una ducha, y así vas a dormirte.

—No le tengo miedo al agua fría, ¡ja! —le mira con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Bien por ti —alienta y llama a un negrito que vende unas manzanas dulces.

—Vas a dejarme sin agua, ¿verdad?

—Nooooo, ¿como crees que voy a actuar de manera tan vil? —el negrito viene corriendo y pregunta cuál de todas las colgadas quiere, codea a Chile suavecito—. ¿Cuál desea, princesa? —el negrito se sonroja mirando de a ratitos a la mujer, sus labios rojitos y brillantes.

—Entonces algo harás... ¡No me vas a dar nada para vestirme después! —se sonroja—. Y no me llames princesa —refunfuña, a pesar de lo cual, le echa una mirada a las manzanas... Se ven ricas.

—Elige una, anda, que mi negrito acá está perdiendo clientes —guiña el ojo para el chico y él le sonríe con algo de temor, pero lo hace porque Perú inspira confianza—. Princesa, no sea tímida, que alguien oiga mis muestras de amor por ti no nos llevará a la horca —siiiiiiiiiigue jodiendo éste. Saca moneditas reales de su bolsillo.

Chile elige la que se encuentra más cercana, incómodo.

—Telapagoluego —le murmura a Perú, sintiéndose... Contento por dentro.

Perú se ríe, estirándole las monedas al negrito... Y con eso puede escaparse ilegalmente si quisiera y volver a África.

—Nada, nada... No me pagues nada, ¡es una salida, mujer!

Al negrito se le ilumina la mirada, no sabiendo que responder porque el español no lo domina demasiado, y ha aprendió solo el "hola" "sí, adelante" y gracias no, pero le hace una reverencia a Perú hasta que las rodillas chocan. Y se va corriendo.

Chile levanta las cejas con eso.

—Si lo pagas tú... Es una cita —contempla la manzana y le da un mordisco—. Mmm... —no le va a dar a Perú.

Se escuchan las campanas de la Catedral llamando al siguiente servicio de misa.

—Invítame —pide, mirándola con los ojos como perrito—. Escucha el llamado de Cristo.

Alrededor muchas mujeres caminan del brazo de sus esposos para llegar a la Catedral, o para comprar en el mercado que pueden ir a misa de seis más tarde.

—No puedo invitarte yo si soy el que lleva vestido —le da otro mordisco para ocultar su boca y LA INSINUACIÓNNNNNN.

Perú se tarda su buen minuto en comprender lo que quiere decir... Si no le puede invitar... Porque lleva vestido... Oh. Su cerebro hace click para alivio de todos y de Chile, sonríe de lado, acercándose muuuuuuuuuucho a su rostro, más por la manzana.

—Entonces me permite... ¿Morderla aquí?

—Si no la llenas de saliva —le acerca la manzana hasta que le toque los labios a Perú, en la parte donde no está mordida, se le aproxima lo que el vestido le permite.

Perú le agarra la mano que sostiene la manzana y se la acerca a la boca y le da una mordida GRANDE. Apenas va a poderla masticar. Se aleja y se limpia la comisura porque le ha chorreado saliva.

—Quhbe eppgsfa —qué rica está. Expresión de "oh, Dios mío, ésta es la manzana de la esperanza".

Chile piensa más bien en el pecado original...

—Tienes... —se señala en la comisura de la boca... La suya—. Un trocito de manzana —pestañea leeeeentooooo.

Perú sigue triturando la manzana entre sus dientes y luego traga todo el bocado, se la relame y se chupa los labios para que no quede dulce en otros sitios, mirando a Chile sin doble intención.

—¿Ya? —se pasa la lengua otra vez por seguridad, un español bastardo toca y canta alguna ópera a lo lejos, o eso pareciera.

Chile muerde la manzana mirándole hacer, salivando más de lo necesario. Lame allí donde mordió.

—Aún me queda —le pone el brazo para que se lo tome (sin darse cuenta)—. Me lo acabo de camino —cambia el peso se pie, nerviosito por algo allí abajo... Que el vestido esconde a la perfección.

—Te preguntaba si aún me queda dulce en la boca pero es seguro que no —se da cuenta del brazo y levanta las cejas, tomándolo bien sujeto, poniendo duro el brazo—. Si ya no quieres me lo dejas, ¿ah?—reanuda la caminata, doblando por una calle llena de casas con balcones barrocos.

—Algo de caramelo, bajo la nariz —ahora agradece llevar vestido—. ¡Oye, es mía, me la regalaste! —aleja lo que queda de manzana de Perú y la muerde—. Mmmmm —le saca pica.

Voltea a mirarle de perfil.

—Está bien rica, ¿no? Pensé en comprar dos... Pero me nublé, hostias —se lamenta como el perro maltrecho que es—. Te la voy a robar si me sacas pica —asu, que malo es este hombre.

—Nooooo —le da otro mordisco rápidamente—, está muy dulce —se queja/aprecia (es difícil saberlo con Chile) y le da otro mordisco pequeño rápido, mirándole de reojo, y sonriéndose por la maldad.

Perú suspira y le suelta el brazo para tomarlo de la cintura, EN UN MOVIMIENTO INTRÉPIDO, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, se lo apega mucho.

—Ya me hartaste.

Y a Chile no le da tiempo para nada porque es de improvisto. La manzana se le cae al suelo, casi se atraganta.

—¡¿Qué te hice?! —voz chillona, bajo el vestido llega a dar un respingo el asunto, le pone nervioso que le agarre así de la cintura, es tan... Íntimo allí, porque tiene apretado de por sí por la ropa y puede sentir sus manos.

Lo mira intenso unos segundos, lo aprieta más a sí y le da una lamida a los labios y una mordida entre chupada. Tranquilo.

—Eso te pasa por sacarme cachita, yo quería esa manzana y ahora la has botado al piso —dice bajito, como a regaño.

Chile le sostiene la mirada, queriendo ver allí la respuesta, y cuando le lame, se pone rojo, abre los ojos enormes por la sorpresa, pero no le empuja, hasta que no le muerde, que allí sí lo empuja, pero no bestia, sólo para separarlo, que tonto no es.

—Qué manzana ni que ocho cuartos —resopla, quiere salir corriendo ahora sí.

Perú se separa cuando lo empuja, y se agacha a recoger la manzana. Se la tiende a Chile, toda llena de tierra, seguro.

—Cárgala hasta la casa y ahí la botas a la basura. No ensucies a mi belleza.—lo mira, obviando su sonrojo y lo que pasó.

Chile le pega un manotazo a la mano de Perú, para nada dispuesto a ser humillado así.

—Cárgala tú.

Niega.

—La has botado tú, obedece.

Mirada severa.

Chile sostiene la mirada, mirándole feo.

Perú sigue tendiéndole la manzana.

—Nos vamos a quedar acá todo el rato hasta que no cooperes, hasta la noche ah —Chile a la 1... Chile a las 2...—. Y así dices que eres un adulto, con tremenda rabieta que me haces.

—Estúpido —se toma el vestido para no tropezar, y le da la espalda, y echa a andar. No sé a dónde, pero va bien derechito, sin desviarse.

Perú suspira.

—No te voy a seguir —declara porque cree que le está haciendo una broma de esas cuando era niño, que al ratito se le pasaba y venía. Se queda parado.

—No me sigas —le dice deteniéndose y volteando, sólo para decirle... Pero sin volver. Altivo, esperando que se disculpe o algo.

—Ven para acá, ya la cargo yo—no se le cruza por la mente disculparse.

Chile le mira, sin creerle.

—¿El gran Virreinato del Perú va a cargar una manzana toda mugrienta? —le pregunta desde esa distancia.

Perú se SONROJA.

—¡Sí! Que me vean todos que cargo la manzana que no te comiste, llena de tierra—responde aún más alto, gritando.

—Ahhhhh, así que es porque no me la comí —manos en la cintura, voz chillona... Parecen una pareja discutiendo, la gente empieza a notarlos (el chisme del día)—. Será que son tan malas tus manzanas que sólo se las pueden comer los gusanos.

Perú traga saliva y mira de reojo a la gente.

—Será que rozaron tus labios y se convirtió en veneno —la vas a cagar, oe.

—Ah, ahora tengo veneno —repite—. Y si tanto veneno tengo, por qué andái chupándome los labios, eh —una mulata le cuchichea a otra que mira a la parejita, que el hombre debe estar engañándola, seguro, y manzana debe ser una metáfora, ya que estamos en el barroco y la gente armaba cuento.

—¡Vergüenza debería de darte! Porque es obvio que ese veneno corrompe a los hombres —contesta, rojo, la otra mulata le susurra ¡pero que pasión, negrita! Míralos... pero ¿si quizá ella es la amante? Sigue el cuchicheo.

—¿Entonces de qué te quejas? Porque así no te afecta —mi niña, esto acaba en tragedia, eso ningún hombre lo puede aceptar, se les une un lobo de mediana edad, que mira y niega con la cabeza, si su mujer le hablara así ya le habría pegado.

Perú no está dispuesto a ser MÁS la comidilla del chisme, se acerca hasta Chile, furioso. Lo toma de la muñeca.

—Nos vamos para la casa.

—No —intenta soltarse, le aprieta el brazo para cortarle la circulación—. Contigo no voy ni a la esquina, suéltame.

Perú hace presión en su muñeca jalando, demostrando que no le duele nada de lo que haga.

—¡Nos vamos! Eres mi mujer —saoooooooooo.

—¡Que me sueltes! —tira BRUTO, lo GOLPEA en el hombro con el puño (no con los nudillos)—. ¡Coyote de mierda! —uhhhhhhhhhh, al menos no le dijo zambo o algo peor.

—Anda, yo no lo veo coyote, pero si lo fuera yo tampoco le querría aunque se vista tan lindo —dice por allí una vendedora de flores a quien le oiga.

—¿Porque eres castizo te crees en mejor posición que yo?—aprieta los ojos al golpe y le suelta... Para con la otra mano mandarle una cachetada. Molesto. Y la pobre manzanita rueda a los pies de un negrito.

Y eso que se lo ha dicho no porque Perú lo sea (que no sabemos con exactitud) sino por blasfemarlo.

—Ughhhh, eso es peor que indio, que náuseas —comenta una... extranjera, se han unido al club chismografia

Chile se queda de piedra con la cachetada, se le aguan los ojos, pero no dice nada.

Perú bota aire por la nariz mirándolo con furia aún, porque han protagonizado EL espectáculo.

Calladito, Chile se acerca a la manzana y se agacha a recogerla. El negrito se la levanta y se la pasa. Perú le sigue con la mirada, apretando la mandíbula.

—Ya ves lo que ocasionas.

Chile aprieta los dientes, se siente terriblemente humillado, por el vestido, por la manzana, por el toque de labios, porque después de decirle esas ambigüedades, Perú le trate así y le haga llevar una manzana sucia, cuando todos los demás la dejarían tirada, y encima le cachetea. Un hombre por allí dice que así está bien, que el hombre se haga respetar. Con la cabeza gacha, regresa con Perú, pero dejando una distancia, un colchón de aire, de humillación, de odio allí en medio.

Perú lo mira y aún no se le pasa la cólera, hasta que lo ve caminar con la manzana cochina, y a medida que va bajando la adrenalina se siente mal... Triste. Porque se dejó llevar por su bestialidad y estuvo terrible, lo único que hará será esperar a la casa y disculparse. Voltea a verlo.

—Oye... Chile...

—No —lo corta, sin mirarlo—. Vámonos. Por favor.

—Oye... Ya sé que me he pasado, discúlpame. No seas así conmigo —retrocede para estar a la misma altura—. Por favor... —lo mira RE triste y la casa debe estar a dos cuadras, aunque Chile no sepa llegar solo.

Éste no le responde, dispuesto a no darle ninguna oportunidad por imbécil, y a sí mismo se dice que Perú SIEMPRE ha sido igual y que cuando menos se lo espera le hace daño.

—Chile... Por favor... —sigue rogando, llenándose los ojos de lagrimitas pequeñitas chiquitas y nada machonescas

Nada. Chile está taimado.

Perú se le acerca más como para abrazarlo y de paso, quitarle la manzana.

—Mi... —empieza, temblándole el labio.

Chile no opone resistencia a que le quite la manzana, pero sí le empuja, sin importarle el temblor ni nada.

—Devuélveme. La maldita. Manzana.

—Ya pues... Siento el nudo en la garganta que me da dolor al hablar, discúlpame —agarra la manzana y la tira lejos con todas sus fuerzas, empieza a llorar—. Disculpame... No quise... Por favor...

—Te odio. Coyote de mierda —le espeta con rabia y se va corriendo antes que le vea llorar a él, en cualquier dirección, tan rápido como el vestido le permite (que es más rápido de lo que podrían esperarse). Perú le sigue corriendo con todas las fuerzas que pude.

* * *

><p><em>Los adolescentes no son gente fácil, ni con los adultos ni entre ellos.<em>

_Por favor, ¡no olviden comentar! Así empezamos el 2015 con el pie derecho :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on "fooling around since 1780"_

_—Después de misa nos espera el almuerzo en la casa, con postrecito especial. Y si demuestras ser una dama decente... Quien sabe si hasta te canto._

_._

_—Entonces me permite... ¿Morderla aquí?_

_._

_—Eso te pasa por sacarme cachita, yo quería esa manzana y ahora la has botado al piso._

_._

_—Ah, ahora tengo veneno. Y si tanto veneno tengo, por qué andái chupándome los labios, eh._

_._

_—Ya pues... Siento el nudo en la garganta que me da dolor al hablar, discúlpame. Disculpame... No quise... Por favor..._

_—Te odio. Coyote de mierda._

* * *

><p>—Yo no te odio, yo te quiero muchooooo —grita Perú, inútilmente. ¿No que ya eran tooooodos unos hombrecitos ya? Chile se mete en el primer callejón que encuentra, empujando gente, y se mete en una sombrerería, para que no le encuentre. Qué dramas. Perú camina sin ver hacia adelante porque las lágrimas le nublan, se queda parado.<p>

Chile le espía desde la sombrerería, sin saber por qué quiere acercarse a abrazarle y al mismo tiempo que no le vea, se muerde el labio... Y le chifla. Perú se limpia las pocas lágrimas en sus mejillas, porque es una vergüenza que lo vean de esa manera por la calle, se yergue y mira a su alrededor. No se nota demasiado que haya llorado. Oye el chiflido y busca con la mirada.

Chile se tapa la boca, y sonríe un poquito detrás de su mano porque le ha oído... Y le chifla otra vez, ahora el típico «Fiú Fiú». El peruano camina dos pasos, mirando a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, se ríe con ese último tono de silbido. Chile se ríe también. Se limpia los ojos, y ahora le chifla SÚPER fuerte y largo, como diciéndole «sí, te hablo a ti». Perú se sonroja y voltea a ver de dónde viene el sonido... nota el puesto de sombreros y sonríe grande. Camina hacia allá, limpiándose disimulado lo poco que le quedan de lágrimas, buena suerte para él que no se note. Chile empieza a chiflarle de nuevo, pero cuando lo ve que camina en su dirección, se atraganta, toma el primer sombrero grande y con cintas que encuentra y corre a pagarlo.

Perú camina hasta llegar a una distancia pronunciada del chileno en vestido.

—Mi... Mi amor —_what happened_?

Chile se hace el tonto, mirando los sombreros dándole la espalda y tapándose, con el que acaba de comprar, el cabello, como si no le fuera a reconocer el vestido. Silba una tonadita que suena mucho a una canción que le ha escuchado a Perú, quien se acerca más a su espalda, sonriendo de lado por todo el show de taparse la cara, le mueve el cabello a un lado con los dedos y le susurra

—Mi amor... ¿no me has oído?

—¿Perdone? —le mira, y se hace el sorprendido—. ¿Le conozco? Se parece a una persona querida mía —sea dicho que aún siente caliente donde le dio la cachetada, si hasta sonó fuerte, debió tener marcada la mano de Perú los primeros minutos.

—Ah... No, seguro que no me conoce, soy nuevo en la ciudad, un joven provinciano, un coyote, si me permite la confianza —dice y aleja la mano. Lo mira con los ojos brillantes, echemos la culpa a la lloradera que se dio.

—¿Un coyote, con lo blanco, bien vestido, y buenmozo que es? —esto es una disculpa por los insultos de hace un rato—. No me mienta —le sigue el juego, mirándole con ojitos suaves. Sólo ha dejado deslizar lo de buenmozo por la lamida y más sospechas que tiene.

—¿Blanco? Cholo soy y no me compadezca —sonríe, mirándole a los ojos—. Con orgullo.

—Mire usted, cholito e infiel —toma un sombrero y hace como que lo examina—. Cuánto le apuesto a que hoy no fue a misa.

—¡Cómo dice tremenda...! ¿Me va a obligar a confesar que no pude ir porque una diosa me secuestró? Me mandarían a la hoguera —dramatiza muy bien, aguantándose la ganas de darle un cariñito en la mejilla—. Y mi familia me extrañaría, misteriosa dama, de piel tan suave, era mi diosa, unos labios rojos hermosos, brillaban más que todo el oro de Cajamarca. Sus dedos eran como sábanas de la más fina tela... Y su aroma... —recita improvisado—. Su aroma era el veneno en esta tierra.

Chile deja el sombrero allí mismo.

—¿No le digo que es un infiel? —frunce el ceño de verdad, queriendo saber si lo que dice Perú es invención del momento o si se refiere a alguien de verdad. Camina lento hacia la salida, para dejarle que le siga, pero se detiene cuando escucha lo del veneno... Entrecierra los ojos—. Será que la mujercilla esa no se baña. De allí que apeste.

Perú lo sigue de cerquita.

—¿O es que se muere por probar si de verdad soy infiel con tanta terca acusación? Aunque le digo que este cholito no tiene compromiso... —sonríe travieso.

—Já, me disculpará —finge voz de señora... Que no le sale tan bien por los gallitos, pero lo intenta, eh—, pero soy una señora decente, a menos que usted sea el mismo virrey... —camina hacia la salida, dándole la espalda pero con insinuación, se muerde el labio nervioso.

—¿O sea que con el virrey si... ? Dios mío, es usted una diabla... —sigue con su sonrisa feliz a pesar de que no lo vea. Caminando atrás de Chile como cola. Éste se detiene afuera, mirando por donde puede salir corriendo. Porque piensa en echar a correr nada más tenga la oportunidad, sólo por juguetear con Perú, y porque Chile es difícil de ganar.

—Podría aceptar a otro... Pero tendría que cumplir con una condición.

Perú camina hasta alcanzarlo, chocándose en el camino (por estar mirandole la nuca a Chile) con una mujer que tiene pinta de gitana, se disculpa con una risita nerviosa.

—¿Qué condición, sumaq?

—¡Que me atrape! —echa a correr entre la gente, riéndose, se sostiene el sombrero con una mano.

Perú oye el "matrape" y ve la falda ondearse en el viento, abre los ojos y le acelera el paso.

—¡Ya vas a ver! —cooooorreeeee, a mucha velocidad, riéndose porque... Se acuerda de sus competencias en el Imperio—. ¡Oye, oye te vas a quedar sin agua calieeenteeeeeee! —vocifera, empezando a sudar con una sonrisa, ¿dejará de sonreír? Un misterio por resolver, Sherlock.

Seguramente lo alcanza más pronto que tarde, Chile se tropieza con la falda en varias ocasiones soltando improperios indignos de una señorita, echa miradas para atrás para comprobar si Perú está cerca y eso le causa risas (no sabe por qué, la adrenalina, seguro).

Perú debe estar con cara de agitadaso y risas entrecortadas para tomar aire.

—Empieza los rezos —acelera un poco más y cuando está a una distancia pronunciada de Chile salta como jaguar sobre él, gritando un "grrrruuuuaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh". Ruedan por el suelo y Chile SE RÍE, porque en esa época todavía no tenía dolor de huesos y era bastante más bestia, levantan polvo y giran hasta quedar casi bajo las patas de una mula. Allí entre un montón de verduras que está descargando un mulato, de una carreta, con ayuda de su hijo, hay tomates, zapallo, y un montón de papas*.

Es que Perú se esta DESTORNILLANDO de la risa, al igual que Chile, los dolores a las costillas no los sentirá ahora, le cae una papa en la cabeza y rueda por el suelo.

—La atrapé, la atrapé —trata de tomar aire apoyando la frente en el hombro del chileno, chorreando de sudor, se siente niño otra vez—. Podríamos ir a la cima de la Cordilleraaaaa.

—Noooooooooo —intenta escaparse, retorciéndose (el vestido le quedará todo sucio, tsk tsk), el cabello se le despeina al caérsele la rejilla de perlas con la que se lo ha recogido.

—¡Acéptalo! —Perú hace presión hacia abajo con su cuerpo, para retenerlo contra el piso y con sus manos busca las muñecas de Chile para agarrarlo—. Ja, te gané, como siempre, no me superas —risas de victoria perruna. Chile se ríe, con el pecho subiendo y bajando al compás de su respiración, le queda mirando cuando le agarra de las muñecas, sin sentirse para nada amenazado. Deja de luchar.

—Ahora quizás no pueda —porque Perú es más fuerte y grande—, pero algún día lo haré —le dice, no como amenaza, sino como una promesa. Perú acompasando su respiración mueve un poco las piernas en A, así abiertas como cuando uno se echa en la arena de la playa para relajarse.

—Algún día lo harás —repite con la mirada fija en los ojos, como si fuera un reto... Porque eso significa que aún lo considera su superior. Chile forcejea en un último intento, de esos que se nota son por jugar.

—Ya po, pesas —levanta lentamente una mano, a ver si se la suelta, en dirección a su cara.

—Quédate así un ratito, quedémonos así... —pide Perú haciendo fuerza para que no lo doblegue.

—Solamente quiero arreglarte un mechón —le reclama con mal tono. Sí, como enojado, aunque no lo está. Perú deja de hacer fuerza, obedeciéndole y acerca más la cara.

—Estamos en la sombrita.

—¿Puede vernos alguien? —pregunta Chile, realmente quitándole basuritas del pelo (pelitos de choclo, seguro). Se siente feliz sin saber la respuesta, y no se atreve a mirar él, pero debe saber. Perú voltea la cara cuando le recuerda que hay gente, queda mirando un rato hasta que ve solo faldas pasar, bastones, piecitos sin zapatos... De negritos, perros.

—Naaaaaadie nos ve, todos están ocupados en sus cosas, en qué van a cocinar, que postre van a hacer, cuantos reales van a gastar, sus cuentas... —contesta, sólo sintiendo su pecho acelerado.

—Si nos aplasta la carreta... —resopla—. Me voy a reír. ¿Volvemos al mundo civilizado? —le sacude el cabello para quitar el polvo. Perú tira la cabeza a su pecho.

—Perdóname, te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer —susurra, con la oreja en los latidos de Chile.

Chile sabe perfectamente a que se refiere. Respira profundo, su corazón se ha tranquilizado de a poco, principalmente por esto que está haciendo ahora, acariciar el cabello de Perú... El contacto así le calma.

—Me dolió más que un correazo.

—Mira que tú para hacerme sentir escoria... —suelta en una risa flojita no del todo feliz, pero se burla un tantito para no fregarla después con alguna matonería, acaricia su perfil con el pecho del otro, cerrando los ojos—. Puedo cambiar tu dolor.

—¿Cómo?

—Con licor... —susurra como si fuera un misterio, desaflojando su otra muñeca. Chile sonríe maligno y levanta la cabeza, le hace un cariño nariz llena de polvo con nariz llena de polvo.

—Suena... Interesante —dice como si beber no le gustaaaaaraaaaa. Perú se le mueve un rato y sube la cabeza, le da un beso en la barbilla.

—¿Quieres ir ya...? —le mira a los ojos desde ahí, porque el cuerpo se le ha relajado.

—Yo podría beber y emborracharme aquí mismo —le está tirando una indireeeectaaaaa cuuuuuuursiiiiiiiii. Cosas que pasan cuando vives en la época barroca, basta leer la literatura. Le masajea suaaaaaveeee con la yema de los dedos. Perú cierra los ojos y abre los labios ahí en la piel de Chile, donde se quedó.

—¿Lo dices por mi?—sí, discúlpenlo... Un poco menos despierto que las demás personas.

Se le acelera el corazón.

—No —responde Chile tajante y le abraza del cuello, esconde el rostro allí. Muy consecuente, Chile, muy consecuente. Perú frunce el ceño así y parpadea porque ya no hay masajitos, lo siente en su cuello con un escalofriiiiiooo.

—Creo que... Ya entiendo.

Pero dice ya entiendo, el cursi, porque siente lo mismo que él...

—¿En serio? —le dice contra la piel, nervioso.

¡O sea que Perú por primera vez habla con trasfondo!

—Sí, sí y mil veces sí —siente un tirón en el estómago—. Quieres hacer... Lo que hacen las parejas cuando se encierran en el cuarto...

Facepalm mundial.

—¡Perú! —le tiene húmeda la piel del cuello con su respiración—. Eso sólo se hace con las criadas... O con la esposa —Le aprieta más fuerte. Al lado siguen pasando zapatos, vestidos, pies descalzos. Perú lo abraza, (sí mete las manos entre la tierra y el vestido) y sin saber porque le muestra más el cuello.

—¡Yo no sabía!—se defiende bajito.

—¿Cómo no lo vas a saber? —rueda los ojos—. Si España nos descubre nos va a DESOLLAR a correazos.

Se escucha un golpecito en la carreta, sobre sus cabezas. Chile lo ignora.

—Está bien, mentí pero no me acuses —suplica, apachurrándolo más—. Hay que quedarnos un ratito más... no quiero correa, noquieronoquieronoquieronoquiero

Chile traga saliva. No le cree que le haya mentido... Pero al mismo tiempo le hace sonrojar el que haya dicho eso, porque significa que quiere hacerlo. Se sonroja y le entierra más el rostro hasta morderle en el cuello. Baja una mano por su espalda.

—¿De dónde lo robaste? —se escucha a un hombre decir afuera, y a otro contestarle «no es mío, no lo sé, patrón».

Perú se sonroja ipso facto al sentir la boca más en su cuello... y la mordida.

—C-Chile... ¡un vampiro!—con la mano bajando por su espalda siente calor en el cuerpo (que ya le había bajado, _bollocks)._

Chile levanta la cadera para que no se haga daño en la mano, le besa en el cuello, con los ojos apretados y la cara calieeeeenteeeee.

—¿Qué otras cosas deshonestas escondes, eh, mulato ladrón? —dice el primer hombre de los que discuten, y se sienten pisadas en la carreta, es decir, por sobre sus cabezas.

El hijito del mulato empieza a saltar encima de la carreta, ¡mi papi no, nada, señor, mi papi no! Al mismo tiempo, Perú empieza a jadear y baaaaaaaaaaja sus manos entre el vestido de Chile, debe tener los nudillos rojitos del mismo color que su cara, y no se entera de NADA.

Chile ahora sí nota algo porque cae polvo sobre ellos, pero no le presta atención (han estado bajando verduras todo el rato, polvo ha habido). Perú quizás encuentre algo... Algo más firme... Entre los pliegues del vestido. Chile le agarra del cabello con la mano que aún conserva allí, bruto, bestia, le aprieta con fuerza el cabello para girarle el rostro hacia sí.

—¿Entonces de donde salió esta rejilla de dama, eh? —la voz 1 replica... Refiriéndose a la rejilla que se le cayó a Chile del cabello.

Perú se deja, y si siente polvo caer piensa que simplemente es el viento tirando todo lo que hay en el piso, se relame los labios con la mirada más intensa, la enfoca en los ojos de Chile... sube los dedos por los muslos para ver si ese calor no solo sucede con él (que el no es pervertido, a punto de ser ex-comulgado... Dios), roza con el... Ejem duuuro de Chile, le causa sorpresa.

—Patrón, patrón yo no sé. Apareció de la nada, antes que viniéramos no estaba, patrón. Zambito no miente, no miente —JURA, con las manos entrelazadas a modo de rezo.

—¡Zambo! —el guardia le mira PEOR a como lo miraba recién, pensando que debe ser un esclavo huido.

Chile de cintura para abajo da un saltito con el roce, y BESA a Perú, en el primer beso más bruto, brusco, lleno de tierra, chocado (de dientes) y en peor circunstancia de la Historia, le muerde el labio y abre la boca para seguir besándole, como con hambre.

Primer beso porque lo de antes no cuenta como beso, no hubo consentimiento allí.

—¡Que querías que dijera, eh! No voy a dejar que me culpen si no lo he hecho —se defiende el zambo.

Perú con el mismo nivel de brutalidad y bestialidad le sigue, besando como si todo Chile fuera un buffett que ya no van a presentarle jamás, literalmente, mordiendo sus labios, sacando un poquito la lengua a medida que se acostumbran con lentitud...

Y algo se va endureciendo bajo sus pantalones de corte fino.

Chile debe tener la falda del vestido a medio trepar, las enaguas blancas quedando todas empolvadas... Y suavecitas hacia el calzón, esto es porno para la época.

—Ay —suelta despacio en una que Perú le muerde, se lame y siente sabor a sangre... Y le sigue besando, sin soltarle del cabello, aun apretado más fuerte, flexiona una rodilla.

—Los dos, junto a la carreta —ordena el guardia—. O los envío directamente a una panadería —que eran un sistema de castigo en ese tiempo, no los lugares que evocan la hora de la merienda hoy en día.

Beso, beso tras beso Perú se acostumbra a los labios de Chile y mete la lengua lentito, sin dejar de verlo que se quiere grabar todas sus expresiones en este preciso instante y en los que le sigan, mete los dedos en un costado del calzón. La falda los tapa de perfil... Asi que no creo que hayan ataques cardiacos.

—Mmmm... Chile, ¿así te pongo? —empezamos, empezamos con la habladuría.

Zambito traga saliva y camina hacia donde le indica el blanco... _Bloody white people_.

—Para nada —le susurra Chile, negando, negando todo como siempre, echa el cuello hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados, su pelo quedará hecho un aaaascoooooooooo porque toca la tierra...—. Perú, Perú, no estoy seguro de esto —empieza a echar pie atrás.

—Abre los brazos —le ordena el guardia al hombre cuando el hijo de éste salta y se pone a un lado... Pero un paso más atrás, porque es un niño y tiene miedo.

Lo mira, su cuello... digamos que Perú no lo va a confesar pero el cuello de Chile es su parte favorita del cuerpo, ver su nuez, su yugular palpitante. Se hipnotiza y le da unos buenos besos ahí, separando con los dedos unos cuantos mechones de cabello.

—... Yo tampoco, al menos no acá... Quién sabe si en mi cuarto —no se dejen llevar por la "habilidad" de sus palabras, tiene 0 experiencia.

El niño igual va a abrir los bracitos, mirando con temor al guardia, que empieza revisando al padre. Mete las manos en los bolsillos, entre la ropa... Toma el morral que lleva cruzado y revisa su interior, sin encontrar nada adentro. El zambo debe estar pensando en su señora, una mulata liberta que está en casa embarazada... Joder, la vida no es fácil, el guardia toma las monedas que encuentra allí y se las echa al bolsillo.

Chile se ríe nerviosito, mirando hacia el lado y se queda tieso de pronto, se le borra la sonrisa.

Porque hay tres personas paradas a medio metro de su rostro (si es que no menos).

—¡Oiga! —con chulería el niño protesta—. Oiga, las monedas —patea el suelo.

Perú está exactamente igual, estático, traga saliva.

—¡Callado, rapaz! —le manda el guardia, y eso que es un mestizo cualquiera, sólo porque salió más blanco... Y odia a los negros porque de niño uno se metió con su hermana...

Chile respira leeeeeeeeeentoooooooooo...

—DiosmíoDiosmíoDiosmíoDiosmío

—¡MESTIZO!—grita el niño como insulto, aguatándose las ganas de saltarle encima y patearlo y escupirle. Malditas mezclas de malditos blancos que vinieron a sacarlo de su país (tiene 10 años esta criatura. Seguro son las historias que le ha contado su madre, debe haberlo arrullado con canciones de su tierra en su idioma natal).

—Shhhhhhhhhh —le susurra Perú a Chile, cagado de miedo trata de jalarlo más a la derecha para que no sean vistos. En sumo silencio.

—¿Quieres ver cómo este mestizo te compra, negrito? —oye, que el muchacho es chocolate. Sigue revisando al padre, los bolsillo de los pantalones... Y se acuclilla para palparle las piernas.

Chile se corre hacia la derecha, asustadísimo.

—Levántate —le susurra a Perú.

El niño aprieta las piernas y los ojitos se le ponen aguados.

Chile, abogado de corazón, está que le grita que no puede comprarlo porque el niño nació libre.

—Espera —Perú se levanta, sacando los dedos y se palmea las manos para quitarse el polvo, de cuclillas mira para que lado hay menos gente —Primero salgo yo y luego esperas 10 segundos a salir tú —ordena. Malditos príncipes mestizos.

—¿Eh? —pero así le pueden pillar a él una vez vean a Perú salir corriendo. El guardia, por suerte, no mira en dirección a ellos, pero no se para.

—Ahora tú —llama al niño.

Chile se incorpora en sus manos, y recoge las piernas lo que puede con Perú aún allí encima.

—Yo primero.

—No, yo voy primero —se limpia el polvo del saco. Es más y se para, todo lo que se puede parar bajo una carreta, que no es mucho espacio.

—No puedes dejarme aquí. Yo primero, si te vas antes no sabré para donde correr —susurros van, susurros vienen, intenta levantarse.

El niño mira con furia al guardia y no hace caso, jum.

—Ven. Acá. O te llevo a la panadería.

—No me voy a ir, sólo saldré a esperarte, confía en mí —Perú le da un beso en la comisura de los labios al chileno.

—¡Me niego! ¡soy libre! —exclama la piltrafa.

El guardia mira al muchachito... Y piensa en su sobrino, el que tuvo su hermana con el negro, venga, que el patrón del negro y su padre llegaron al acuerdo de alejar al niño que, aunque libre, era una vergüenza para la familia... Ahora debería ser más grande que el niño éste, pero se lo imagina así, en alguna plantación...

A Chile le cuesta, pero... Acepta.

—Si me dejas atrás, te corto las manos —amenaza a Perú. Y se toma el vestido para poder correr mejor, doblado por la mitad, echa una mirada hacia el guardia acuclillado. Puede verle los hombros y la barbilla.

El niño mira de igual calibre al guardia, traga saliva porque está siendo valiente por su familia.

—¿Dónde está mi sombrero? —pregunta Chile, mirando alrededor. Se toca el cabello—. ¿Y mi rejilla? —Chile plis.

España les va a pegar cuando sepa que perdieron tantas perlas.

Perú le sonríe y sale. Y solo camina unos pasos lejos de la carreta, para que Chile pueda ver que está ahí, ¡sus zapatos! Se limpia el polvo de las rodillas del pantalón y mira de reojo el rollo de los negritos. Por ahí debe estar la rejilla... Pero no. Jala más el chisme.

Chile busca alrededor, mira las piernas de Perú... Sus zapatos de niño rico (pone los ojos en blanco) alejarse, y sigue buscando frenéticamente o les van a pegar cuando descubran que perdieron las perlas.

—¿Esto es tuyo? —le pregunta el guardia al niño, mostrándole la rejilla—. ¿Lo robaste?

—No, señor, nunca en mi vida lo había visto yo —contesta mirándola. Perú parpadea y ve lo que le muestra, se le hace conocida, mmmmm... Espera, de España no puede ser, definitivamente. ¿O se la vió a una mujer que cuchicheaba cuando armó todo ese escandalo con Chile...? ¡Ah, no! Es la que llevaba Chile.

Corre a ellos.

—Buenos días.—empieza Perú en toda su altura. De paso y los salva de algún castigo.

Chile aprieta los dientes al tirar del sombrero, que está pisando el animal... Recién comprado y ya todo aplastado. La rejilla no está por ninguna parte, le echará la culpa a Perú, ruega que no noten la perdida hasta que vuelva a Santiago.

El guardia se voltea a mirarlo... Y lo que ve es a un muchachito de, quizás, 18 años, todo lleno de tierra de pies a cabeza (bueno, quizás los pantalones menos sucios ya que se los intentó limpiar), y la ropa toda desordenada.

Sonriente y sudoroso también. Esa sonrisa de que no mata ni a una mosca.

—Buenas tardes. Estoy ocupado, si me permite, manteniendo el orden en esta ciudad —y justo cuando iba a dejar ir a padre e hijo.

—Señor, me temo que ese adorno le pertenece a mi mujer.

El guardia le queda mirando con lo que le dice, sin creerle.

—¿Y dónde está la señora?

Chile se MUERE de vergüenza escuchándolos, camina, doblado, hacia el lado por el que salió Perú, no se atreve a que lo vea algún transeúnte salir de allí en esas condiciones.

"Mierda... ¿ya habrá salido éste...?" Piensa Perú y se aclara la garganta.

—Está terminando de comprar ingredientes para el almuerzo en el mercado. Se le cayó de camino allá y ésa es la razón por la que estoy tan sucio también —declara, muy serio.

—Mmm... —el guardia no le cree nada. Se incorpora... Y es alto—. ¿Y ha dejado algún aviso sobre la pérdida de la joya?

Chile cuenta hasta tres... Y no sale. Vuelve a contar hasta tres y al dar un paso hacia adelante, ve pasar a un grupo de monjas, y retrocede.

Perú suelta un "pffffffffffff".

—¿Aviso yo? ¿El virreinato del Perú?

Los negritos lo miran como si fuera Dios, con la boca abierta pero luego se ríen

—¡Mira, papá! Esto es lo más chistoso desde que me dijiste que podía ser virrey —suelta el niño. Perú frunce el ceño.

El guardia también se ríe de buena gana, a carcajadas.

—¿Me está diciendo que es usted —y le señala, refiriéndose a su ropa sucia y su edad tan joven—, el intermediario entre Dios y nuestra nación?

Perú se sonroja porque odia quedar en ridículo. Es jovencito pls.

—¡Sí, hijo de España! Y el mismísimo Inca. Atahualpa—uy, fuerte declaraciones hijo, eso es se arma de valentía y sale de debajo de la carreta, con tan mala suerte que se tropieza con el vestido y se cae a un metro de Perú, en todo su largo.

—Auuuuch... —se lamenta despacito, y rumia su mala estrella con la cara contra el suelo. Perú salta al oír el ruido del caer de Chile. Se voltea antes de que el guardia conteste y corre a él.

—Ya cállese o lo encarcelaré por blasfemo.

—Mi amor —Perú se agacha para levantar a Chile, aprieta los dientes cuando el guardia le lanza eso...—. ¿Ah, sí? Usted me encarcela y termina en la horca —amenaza, el demonio de los Andes.

El guardia se lo piensa... Mira la rejilla... Mira al padre y al hijo...

—Quedan libres de sospecha —les comunica.

Perú debe oír algo como «odioelsueloodioLimaodioestevestidoodiotodoodioelmundo».

El niño sigue sonriendo de las risas y abraza a su papá.

—Levanta, vamos —jala a Chile, que se levanta, de a poco y sujetándose casi al 100% de Perú. Tiene cara de culo en este momento. El guardia no entiende quién es esa... Mujer. Perú también está con cara de fastidio por no imponer respeto como es debido. Abraza a Chile de la cintura con un brazo y estira el otro brazo al guardia.

—Deme la rejilla y seguirá con vida, no tiente su suerte.

Hasta la voz de Loquendo da más terror.

El guardia tira la rejilla al aire y la vuelve a tomar, jugando con ella.

—¿Existe algún joyero —poniendo en duda todo el rato la veracidad de sus palabras, aún más ahora que ve a la «señora» del... Eh... Cholo este—, que pueda dar fe de que esto es suyo?

Chile ni se limpia de inmediato, intentando comprender toda la situación. Mira a Perú con cara de «me quiero ir a la casa y esconderme todo el resto del día». Perú traga saliva y hace un sonido de la pura cólera e indignación. Sin mirar la expresión que le hace el otro. No son buenos tiempos para nadie.

—Su cabeza. Estará. Colgada. En. Una. Estaca. En. Mi. Patio —suelta a Chile, suavemente y se dirige al guardia, amenazante. Los pardos le brillan con la ropa hecha un meollo—. Es de mi mujer le dije yo, al único que le doy fe es nuestro Señor. Así que démela de una buena vez.

—¿Y de donde saca plata un chino para comprar perlas así? —okey, esto debe ser peor en Lima, pero Chile no lo encuentra ningún insulto porque para él todas las mujeres son chinas, le parece hasta un bonito apodo.

—Déjalas. Vámonos —le pide a Perú, y se sacude el cabello.

—¡Ahhhhh! Chino soy ahora... —sonríe de lado, molesto—. Ojalá se atrangante con esas perlas, y cuando eso suceda: no habrá ni un hueco en el Virreinato donde enterrarle —le pincha el dedo en el pecho. Dios mío...

Perú termina de hablar y se da media vuelta, para volver con Chile.

Momento en que el guardia toma los grilletes que lleva entre sus cosas de guardia, y agarra a Perú del hombro.

Chile, que por un momento se sintió mejor... Lo ve y jala a Perú con fuerza, interponiéndose, todo en menos de dos segundos.

Perú parpadea, atrás de Chile. Lo abraza de la cintura, y mira al guardia tras su nuca.

—Mi vida, tienes razón, vamos a disfrutar si nos vamos ahora... —luego llamamos a España y completamos la travesura.

—Mándamelo a mí, yo me encargo —dice Chile, con rabia contenida, porque por estos años, un castigo terrible y usado para amenazar era ser enviado a Chile... O peor, a las prisiones al sur de Chile.

—Podemos divertirnos con él, en ESE cuarto —deben sospechar, sí, bueno habla del sótano de la casa que tiene armas y cuchillas gigantes, sogas fuertísimas para agonizar... Ven lo que España y la Inquisición ocasionan. Le besa en la nuca sin dejar de ver al guardia.

Chile tira un escupitajo a los pies del guardia, que los mira sin comprender nada.

—Quédeselas. Le van a salir caras —le mira bien para acordarse de su rostro después. Un par de indígenas que van por el lado, se detienen a mirar, y reconocen al guardia como el que los echó de la plaza en que se ponían a vender los tejidos que hacen sus mujeres.

Perú sonríe y le da otro beso más largo, mostrando la lengua, ahí, lo cual es sensual y avergonzante para ser de esas épocas.

Los indígenas deben de hablar en quechua o aimara a propósito, de la sorpresa.

—Vamos, estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

—No se va hasta que yo no lo permita —les niega el guardia, y un negro zapatero que lleva viendo todo el asunto desde la zapatería de en frente, sale. Una vendedora ambulante, de casta no identificable, saca una navaja, sólo les digo que el guardia la conoce (hubo besos y orgasmos de por medio).

Es que la bravuconería de Perú y Chile los alienta.

El niño solo se va de la manito con el padre para no meterse en más líos pero una verdulera acompaña a la vendedora ambulante. Le tiene cólera porque la golpeó sin razón una vez, borracho.

Perú abraza a Chile más fuerte de la cintura para escapar en cualquier momento.

—Oye, deja a la dama —le increpa la vendedora, llamando la atención del guardia, y Chile agarra a Perú de la muñeca—. No te metes con hombres porque no eres uno.

—Corre —le susurra Chile a Perú. Sigue mirando amenazante al guardia, al cual los negros acorralan más, y solo queda una nube de polvo de donde estaban Chile y Perú. Corren, Perú le agarra de la mano para poner rumbo a una taberna, para esconderse. Chile corre detrás medio a tropezones, todo lo rápido que puede, y aunque se le pueda hacer más fácil correr solo, no suelta la mano de Perú, es más, la prieta con fuerza, el meñique entrelazado.

Llegan a tropiezos a la taberna de la esquina, bajo el balcón graaaaande de madera tallada, donde alguien toca con el acordeón adentro, hay dos pabellones, así que entrando con Chile caminan lo más al fondo posible, para el lado de la ventana. Cuando bajan el ritmo, ya a la sombra y en ese lugar más reducido, Chile comienza a limpiarse la ropa, queriendo lavarse.

—Eso... Estuvo muy cerca. Pensé que te apresaría —le confiesa, poniendo atención a su ropa, como si no estuviese confesando algo que le dio miedo.

—Estás conmigo, estás con Dios —tranquiliza Perú, ocultando su miedo de igual forma. Siente sus manos pegajosas de polvo. Mira de reojo a Chile—. ¿Vamos al baño? ¿O tú vas primero y yo voy ordenando? Ya sabes, las damas... —sonríe.

—Prefiero conseguir agua... —se sacude por la frente, intenta peinarse—. ¿Tengo muy sucia la espalda?

—Sí, está asquerosa, anda a limpiarte. Yo te espero —sentado, levanta una mano para llamar al camarero.

—Creo que me rasmillé los codos —se los muestra—. Espérame un momento, ¿sí? Pide algo para mí.

—Anda, anda —dice Perú, sonríe con dulzura y el camarero llega con su delantal blanco. Le pide dos jarras de sangría, el camarero lo estudia severamente pero no dice nada. Y se va.

Chile se desaparece dos minutos... Y se encuentra con una mujer de buena vida, si me entienden, que le mira la ropa.

—Estuviste en una buena, ¿no? —le pregunta, sin especificar.

Perú mientras se quita el saco y se arremanga la camisa hasta la mitad del antebrazo, con el brazalete de oro alrededor de éste. Abre los vidrios de la ventana que tiene al lado. El brazalete brilla en su piel, con algunos tallados, flexiona los brazos, apoyando los codos en la mesa y cerrando los ojos. Que tal, tarde.

* * *

><p><em>Chiflido es ese silbido súper fuerte.<em>

_Apoyen la moción Chile Para Actriz Porno Del Año Versión 1780, Perú les agradecerá._

_¡Nos vemos pronto!_

_*Porque no pueden faltar las papas en un PeChi._


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on "fooling around since 1780"_

_—¡Acéptalo! Ja, te gané, como siempre, no me superas_

_._

_—¿Puede vernos alguien? _

_._

_—Los dos, junto a la carreta._

_._

_—Señor, me temo que ese adorno le pertenece a mi mujer._

_._

_—Corre._

_._

_—Estuviste en una buena, ¿no? _

* * *

><p>Chile bufa, e intenta sacudirse las enaguas, la mujer se le acerca.<p>

—Déjame que te ayude... Estás toda sucia —sonríe, le toma del brazo.

—No... No se puede. Tendría que lavarlo —refiriéndose a la ropa. Ella le limpia la cara con un paño húmedo, y detrás de las orejas... Chile le quita el paño porque puede hacerlo por sí mismo.

—Tengo otro vestido. Podemos hacer un intercambio —le insinúa, ya que obviamente aunque sucio, el vestido de Chile es de los caros.

Chile se mira el vestido... Y le da igual, es de la casa de Perú, ya perdió la rejilla de perlas, qué tanto un vestido.

—Te sigo.

Ella sonríe más amable y los bucles castaños de su cabello se mueven mientras le toma de la mano para meterlo a un cuartito y ahí cambiarse, ¡se ganó!

—¿Has venido de visita, eh?—comienza la charla.

—S-sí... Vine con alguien —Chile se sonroja, porque está mujer tiene un ESCOOOOOTEEEEE que casi se le ven los pezones, y seguro no lleva NADA bajo la falda además de los calzones.

—¡Oh! No me equivoco, el instinto de mujer nunca falla —guiña un ojo verde. Abre la puerta del cuartucho que más parece una ratonera con un colchón tirado y una lamparita en el piso—. ¿No será por el virrey...? Se cuentan historias, muchacha, se cuentan historias...

Chile respira rápido, como si la hubiese clavado.

—¡No es asunto suyo! —se escandaliza, o finge al menos, para que no insista, o al menos que desvíe su atención. La mujer se ríe de su pudor juvenil, la ternura de las jóvenes enamoradizas traviesas.

—Pasa —le abre la puerta. Chile entra, y de inmediato empieza a desamarrarse el corsé como un perro que intenta quitarse el collar, sin preocuparle si rompe algo o lo aprieta más. De hecho, creo que lo aprieta más. La mujer le sigue y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas, le pone seguro. Empieza a desatarse el vestido por atrás, mientras mira su bestialidad.

—Espera, espera, déjame que te ayude —pide, dejando de hacerlo con su vestido y acercándosele a Chile, _horrorizá._

Chile la deja, porque no está consiguiendo nada, agacha la cabeza.

—No me deja respirar bien.

—Tranquila —hace unos cuantos aflojes al corsé, las tiras y todo hasta que le queda bailando—. Mira, ya está, puedes quitártelo.

Y vuelve a lo suyo con su propio vestido, ya más flojo, se lo baja por los hombros hasta que cae al piso... Uh lalá. Chile la mira de reojo, nervioso. Deja que se deslice el vestido, dándole la espalda a ella, y se cubre la blusa... Que está tiesa de polvo. No se la quiere quitar porque sería declararse... Si ella no le ha descubierto ya, que es lo más probable.

Y como se decía, ella no trae ropa interior... se agacha a recoger el vestido a sus pies y mira a Chile.

—Vamos, no te apuro, pero tengo que trabajar, ¿sabes? —rebeldía hembrista.

—Sí, sí, ejem —se quita la blusa y la tira al suelo... Debajo lleva sostenes, sépanlo. Se agacha (se confirma que el poto chileno, aunque flaco, existe, y en esta época Chile tomaba leche entera directa de la vaca y comía comida con mucha más grasa, está hasta apretable, ¿qué se hizo con los siglos? Sólo podemos lamentarnos) para bajarse las enaguas.

—Eres bien plana... —comenta la mujer mientras le ve los huesitos de la columna vertebral. Es que no le has visto el paquete, _mon amour_, que sigue medio alegre, si hace poquito no más estaban toqueteándose bajo la carreta, con Perú.

La muchacha recoge las ropas que va tirando al suelo y las inspecciona, su vestido lo ha tirado cerca de Chile para que lo tome cuando quiera y esté listo.

—Eh... ¿Cómo es que te llamas?

—Mmm... —es la respuesta neutra, se cubre cruzando los brazos... Y no sabe cómo taparse el paquete, aprieta las piernas—. ¿El vestido? —no se atreve a darse la vuelta para tomarlo—. ¿Me lo acercas, por favor? —pide, apenas mirándola. Mientras piensa un nombre y un apellido, o un apodo.

Ella se acerca a Chile con el brazo estirado para que lo tome. Y cuando lo tome la muchacha se va a tirar al colchón de piernas y brazos abiertos como una campesina en el campo a la orilla de una laguna. Chile lo toma y la mira de reojo... Más descaradamente, porque se queda pegado en eso, traga saliva.

—¿No te vistes? —no da ningún nombre a propósito. Ella apoya un brazo tras su nuca, volteando la cabeza para verlo mejor aun desde el colchón mugriento.

—Es que no te dejas ver bien... —comenta ella, curiosa porque lo normal entre mujeres es hacerlo frente a frente y no andar tan pudorosa, y más tratándose de la facha que le nota a Chile, que ni sabe que es Chile—. Me vestiré cuando termines tú, no te preocupes —agrega.

Chile mira hacia el techo preguntándole a Dios si esto es un castigo o una prueba. Se pasa el vestido por la cabeza, y mete un brazo.

—Vine con alguien —reitera, por si acaso.

—Tienes... —ella frunce el ceño mirándole el paquete porque... Está muy a la vista, Chile está feliz—. Espera —se levanta y se queda sentada, los pechos le rebotan y los ojos los abre como platos—. E-Eres...

«Naaaaaaahhhhh, te pareceeeeeeee, boluda». Dios le responde a Chile «vos sabrás, nene, si esto es un castigo o una prueba, yo te aconsejo que no seás pelotudo, mírale las lolas». Porque Dios es argentino, viste.

Chile se baja el vestido... Y le queda la mitad del pecho descubierto, los hombros igual, así como los antebrazos.

—¿Sí? —ahora sí que voltea hacia ella.

—Tienes un... —no se atreve a decirlo, _bloody hell_. Lo mira en shock porque nunca ha visto a un travestido. Le mira las piernas y otra vez el... Ejem...

Perú se extraña de todo el tiempo que se demora Chile en volver... O sea, solo fue a lavarse aunque bueeeeeeeeeeno el camarero estampa las dos jarras de sangría en la mesa y yo ya no me responsabilizo de su estado a partir de ahora entre «un vasito más, ya viene ya».

—¿Un? —Chile mira a la mujer, se acomoda el vestido para que no se le baje tanto la parte del pecho—. ¿Tienes un cepillo para el cabello?

—Un pene. Eres hombre, ¿por qué te vistes como mujer? —más que pidiéndole cuentas de verdad intrigada. Se levanta del colchón, uuuuuuuuuuhhhhh, se le acerca para tocarle la cara—. Si no te lo veía... Tienes una carita de princesa.

—Sí, lo soy —ya no hay sentido en negarlo si ella se lo dice, de todos modos es un alivio que le diga que pasa desapercibido—. Eh... Es complicado —agacha la cabeza, con sonrojooooo hasta las oreeeeejaaaaas, se relame porque siente los labios secos. Una mujer de vida alegre, compañera de nuestra amiga, se acerca a Perú al ver que está solito.

—¿Y usted, patrón, no quiere compañía? —le pregunta, poniendo la mano sobre su mesa.

—No, no bajes la cabecita, ven aquí —nuestra amiga abraza a Chile, increíblemente compresiva con el muchacho—. No siempre estamos a gustos con nuestros cuerpos.

—¡¿Eh?! —la mira sorprendido, sin empujarla porque es una mujer. Prostituta, bueno, pero una mujer al fin y al cabo y no se le pega a una mujer.

Perú ya se terminó una jarra y está con la cabeza, cara y sangre caliente. Levanta la mirada al ver a la mujer.

—¡Hooooolaaaaa! —no sabe quién es.

—Hola —le responde cantarina y le acaricia el rostro con un dedo—. ¿Necesita compañía, patrón?

—Que te entiendo —le responde, mientras, la mujer a Chile, y le sube las manos al cuello, sin separarse.

—Ah... No, he venido cooooon... coooon... —Perú se ríe con el dedo en el rostro, ya está sonrojado de todo el rato—. He venido con mi mujeeeeerrrr, sólo que se ha ido a lavar, ¿sabéis? La extrañooo muuuuuchooooo.

—Oh, cariño, yo creo que se fue... —se le acerca, y busca sentarse en sus piernas, mientras Chile le da unas palmadas torpes a la mujer en la espalda.

—¿No te sientes bien con tu cuerpo? —le pregunta Chile a la mujer extrañadísimo, aunque intenta que no se le note en la voz.

—Noooooo... —responde Perú y abre más las piernas porque hasta un niño de 0 años se puede aprovechar de él en este estado, el alcohol en la sangre le ha relajado tanto los músculos que se mueven solos—. Ella no se vaaaaa, no podría, no sabe dónde, bueno sí, es inteligente, pero... pero... —bebe más sangria.

Ella se sienta, contentísima.

—Si se fue, yo le consuelo, puedo hacer todo lo que ella hace —le ofrece y la otra mujer le cuela los dedos por la nuca a Chile.

—Sí, me agrada, pero seguro a ti no, ¿te gusta mi cuerpo? —le susurra en su oído de vuelta. Chile le pone las manos en la cintura.

—Eh... Sí... O sea sí.

—Si me ve aquí con usted se va a molestar y es bien arrebatada mi negrita —advierte Perú con un dedo, pero con una sonrisa que no se la quita nadie. Chile, en la habitación, traga saliva. Porque ella SIGUE desnuda.

Dios se ríe en el cielo.

«Esto te pasa por chilenito y la guerra de las Malvinas. Que ya sabrás que es».

—Mira que suerte la mía... —susurra un vez más ella y le besa por el cuello... Chiiiiileeeee, sé fuerte WEÓNNIUNAWEÁ. Perú te espera.

«Eh, callá vo'... Unos años después lo consolaré yo» contesta el angelito uruguayo.

—No se molestará, patrón... Porque ella no está, mire, no está por ninguna parte —se acerca a tocar nariz con nariz con Perú la prostituta N° 2.

Como dicen por allí... La ocasión hace al ladrón... Chile baja la mano... Y un angelito bueno le dice «che, no seás pelotudo, te está esperando tu cholito, mirá, todo en pedo el pobre», con acento uruguayo. Perú solo exhala su espeso aliento a licor contra los labios de la prostituta N° 2 pero se aleja, porque él SÍ sabe rechazar, pero sin perder los modales de levantarse como resorte y hacerla caer como un saco de papas, no... Él prefiere agotar las vías del diálogo.

—Va a ver cómo llega, va a ver...

—¿Y mientras esperamos, eh? —le da una buena vista a su escote ella. Perú baja los ojitos dorados inevitablemente a su escote.

—Por los clavos de Jesucristo... —se emboba Perú.

La prostituta que besa a Chile en el cuello hace un sonido muy sexual con la saliva en su oído para que no se resistaaaaa.

—Diosmío —ése es Chile. Perú lo dejó caliente, qué quieren, y en Santiago SÍ recurre a prostitutas porque, aunque no lo crean, es más diablo de lo que parece. Ella lo pega más a la pared, y le apega más los pechos.

—Que buen mozo eres —piropea dándole besos bien dados en la nuez.

Perú sigue embobado y les anunciamos que Chile NO le será fiel hoy. Sube las manos hacia los pechos de la mujer y se los amasa. Lo peor es que Chile lo va a hacer con cierta rabia, como un descargo porque justamente NO ES Perú... Y no lo será nunca, no se puede.

—¿Le gusta lo que ve? —le pregunta N° 2 a Perú. Y la prostituta de Chile, a propósito suelta ruidos de satisfacción más exagerados con las manos en sus pechos. Perú esta muy en shock, es que las mujeres lo cohíben.

—Tápese, señorita, no vaya a ser que la vean... —advierte, siendo un caballero, y sonrojado aparta la mirada, tomando más sangría.

Chile se va a esforzar en que los gemidos de ella sean de verdad... Va a ser complicado, allí contra la pared, tomándola de las piernas, levantándose el vestido...

—Eso es lo que quiero —le ronronea N° 2 a Perú y le besa el cueeeeellooooo laaaaargamente. N° 1 se separa de Chile, mirándole a los ojos y se tumba en el colchón, de piernas abiertas.

—Ayayyyyyyy... —se queja Perú sonriendo, porque todo le da risa. Alejándola un poco—. De verdad, va a venir mi señora... Y ni sé que le va a decir, señorita... —recuerda.

Chile mira a N° 1 y, por un momento, antes de subírsele encima, duda.

—Pero al menos invíteme a un trago, patrón —le ronroneaaaaa N° 2 a Perú. La prostituta de Chile se mete los dedos a la boca, hasta llenarlos de saliva y... Los baja hasta meterlos en... Ejem, mientras lo mira a los ojos.

—¿No vienes?

—¡Ah! Mira... —Perú jala un vaso vacío, porque pidió dos, y sirve sangría—. Eres guapísima ¿vale?, pero anda, siéntate en la otra silla para que bebamos mejor —pide, acomodándole un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

Chile traga saliva y siente que no puede. O más bien, que puede, pero hay algo que no le deja. Da un paso dubitativo hacia la cama.

N° 2 deja que Perú le sirva en el vaso y bebe.

—¿Trabajas aquí, primor?—pregunta Perú bebiendo más sangría, no es necesario decir que anda con una sonrisa porque el 80% del tiempo esta en su cara, mirando a la prostituta, que tiene cara de niña. La otra suelta lamentos por sus propios dedos, pensando que eso alentará al muchacho.

La prostituta de Perú se ríe, y dice que sí, y le cuenta un cuento para mantenerlo entretenido en lo que ella bebe y pide más, tocándole la pierna. Perú le seguirá entre vaso y vaso hasta que vaya a pedir otra jarra más. Chile se muerde el labio... Mirando a la mujer que le seduce...

—Estás muy buena, de verdad, pero... No eres mi tipo —su tipo es más viejo, gente con actitud de príncipe.

La prostituta para de tocarse y se sienta en el borde del colchón, traga saliva.

—Claro, que voy a ser tu tipo si no tengo un pene —wuah, fierilla.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! —voz chillona. Ella suspira y se tira boca abajo estirando el brazo para alcanzar el vestido que le dio Chile.

—Ah, vale... No queréis decirlo tan claro porque ni vos os lo tenéis claro, vaya —contesta, sin interesarle realmente.

—No, yo tengo las cosas claritas —¿y por qué te sonrojas, Chile?—. Adiós —se da la vuelta hacia la puerta, intenta abrirla, pero está apretada, así que le da un golpe con el hombro para abrirla, bien macho.

—Adiós, princesa —a todos le gusta joder a Chile.

—Tsk —cierra y camina por el pasillo, hay que decir que esta zona de habitaciones para arrendar deja mucho que desear al burdel de don Prado. Cuando ve las primeras mesas, levanta la mirada, y ve a una mujer besando la mejilla de Perú mientras le amasa la pierna, Perú riéndose medio muerto/medio en vida. Con tres jarras vacías alrededor y dos por tomar.

—Oooooyyeeeeeeeeee...

Chile se traga la rabia... Y camina hacia Perú taconeando fuerte para que le note, que mira casi todo borroso porque los ojos los abre a medias, está chino de risa como dirían, no lo nota porque todo el rato oye taconeos y ruido en general.

—Ejem —le llama la atención, a él y a la mujer, que deja de besar a Perú, todavía sentada sobre sus piernas. Perú lo mira, haciendo una mueca chistosa y abre los ojos.

—¡Mi amor! Yo le dije que se bajara pero no quería —dice para Chile y a ella—: Ya ves y tú que no me creíagaahhsss—la lengua se le pega al paladar.

—¿Ésa es tu mujer? —hace una mueca graciosa—. ¿Viniste a verla trabajar? —le susurra a Perú, en la oreja, le lame. Perú tiembla y mira con ojitos tristes a Chile.

—Señorita, por favor —otro que no sabe decir no a las mujeres, menos borracho, aleja la carita. Esa es la sangre latina. Perú cree que decirle no a una mujer es de mala educación.

—¿Te bajas? —Chile frunce el ceño para la mujer, que le pasa la lengua sexy sensualmente a Perú por tooooda la oreja y le chupa el lóbulo. Perú suelta un jadeo porque ya esta caliente por la bebida.

—Mi... Negrito —llamado de auxilio.

—Te bajas —le dice ahora con tono de orden—. O te bajo.

—Aaaayyyyy patróóón —le frota un poco la pierna a Perú mientras observa entre maliciosa y entretenida a Chile—. Pero si a ésta se le ve planaaaaaaaa.

Perú quiere llorar su miseria. Chile _facepalm._

—Sí, soy plana. Ahora quítate de encima de mi marido —voz aguda, le pone una mano en el hombro y si no fuera mujer la empujaría al suelo. Ella lo fulmina.

—Está bien... Patrón, igual si se aburre me puede pasar a buscar... —«susurra» lo suficiente alto en el oído de Perú para que Chile escuche y le lame el cuello, Perú suelta un «wagahhhhhh» y aprieta los ojos impotente—. Lo espero con mi mejor ropaje —y se levanta, bien digna, mirando a Chile como «tssss».

Chile la mira como si le fuera a arrancar la cabeza de un mordisco. Ella se va, meneando las caderas, para los mostradores dentro del lugar. Perú siente que respira por primera vez.

—¡Te demoraste! —hace notar/reclama a Chile. Éste resopla, y se sienta junto a Perú... De piernas cruzadas, como mujer.

—No te voy a decir nada —«porque yo mismo estuve con otra»—. Sólo sírveme.

—Me tenías todo asustado. Tanto que ya ves cómo me ha dejado el licor —aunque ahora con todo ese episodio le ha bajado, y habla maso menos bien, se esfuerza para que Chile no se burle—. Ta bien, ta bien —jala el vaso y sirve en los dos, le da el que ha estado tomando él y el de la prostituta se lo queda, porque sería falta de respeto, a modo de ver de Perú. Se abre la camisa, un poco y se da aire con una mano—. Qué calor hace, no corre aire.

—¿Tú crees? Con este vestido ni noto el calor —toma el vaso, se lo lleva a la boca y agrega, con el borde del mismo ya en los labios—, y quitarme las enaguas ayudó mucho.

Perú oye soltar a Chile tan tranquilo esa frase y le vuelve a _ver._

—¡Te cambiaste el vestido! ¿Cómo? —nota, con los ojos como platos. Es un distraído GRAVE.

—Una mujer mayor —cambia un poco la historia—, me ayudó. Me pasó éste a cambio del otro —le mira con ojos de «nos van a matar».

—Enhorabuena —sonríe y toma del vaso hasta la mitad—. Tenemos que disfrutar lo que nos queda del día. Pensé que te habías ido... —apoya la barbilla en su antebrazo

—Por supuesto que no me había ido —Chile finge ofenderse. Ríe bajito y le hace un cariño en el cabello.

—Tengo mucho calor y el aliento a sangría —dice Perú, sonrojado, voltea y le da un beso en la muñeca, en el punto donde convergen las venas azules. Chile siente un escalofrío, se agacha sobre Perú y le susurra:

—Hoy no fuimos a misa.

—Vamos a mi cuarto —suelta el otro lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

—Tu cuarto no está aquí, amor —le sigue haciendo cariño (y he de decir que le trata con tanto cariño porque está seguro que Perú después no recordará nada)—. ¿Sigues molesto por la reforma? —esa de los Borbones que le hizo económicamente independiente. Perú cierra los ojos y aprieta los dientes. _Of course _sigue incómodo con el tema, es tan reciente. Desde que se adueñaron del trono, todo está cambiando tan aceleradamente.

—Me lo recuerdas por lo que te hice hoy, ¿verdad? —toma un poco más de sangría a pesar de la posición.

—No... Es una duda que tengo. Nada importante —le sigue acariciando suavemente, le habla bajito mientras bebe de vez en cuando—. Olvídalo, no importa. Mejor dejarlo así.

Perú no le contesta y sólo toma, con la vista afuera, tras la ventana. El chileno se sirve más vino, y van a estar así hasta que Perú diga algo, o Chile se pase de copas. Lo que ocurra de nuevo.

—¿Hoy tengo que dejarte en el puerto? Es peligroso viajar de noche —Perú siente que ése será el próximo paso de Chile: Marcharse, sólo está formulándole. Se sirve más licor, levantando la cabeza y abandonando la antigua posición.

—No... Me quedaré unos días más... El tiempo que se quede el barco —que puede llegar a ser meses—. ¿Quieres que me vaya ya? —bebe más.

—Claro que no, ¿por qué de una vez ya no vuelves y arreglamos las cédulas? —lo suelta como una risa pero lo mira intenso. Bebe otro sorbito.

—¿Volver a...? —frunce el ceño—. No. No, Perú. Sigo siendo parte del virreinato... Sólo que tengo más libertad ahora. Y puedo hacerte rabiar —le da un beso en el cabello.

—No... No, ya lo sé, pero... Yo me refería que podríamos ser uno —le mira ilusionado, sin dejar en claro en que sentido.

—¿Uno? —no le entiende—. No... ¿Quieres una provincia? ¿Un puerto en común? O lo dices... En el sentido de... —deja caer la frente contra la mesa porque se imagina a Perú desnudooooo dándole besooooos y es demasiado para su ser adolescente. El peruano traga saliva, confundido por esa reacción en el fondo.

—No... Deja, que el alcohol me afecta —se ríe aligerando el asunto. Lo mira, al mismo nivel ahora—. ¿En que sentido lo digo? —susurra, examinando detenidamente cada pliegue de la cara de Chile, las líneas de los ojos, las cejas, la caída de los párpados, la nariz, sus facciones más gruesas que de una mujer corriente, el color en las mejillas, la sonrisita traviesa que Chile no sabe que le está dando.

—¿Mmm? —le acaricia tras las orejas a Perú. Y éste se deja llevar de modo pasajero por la caricia y sonríe de lado.

—Tú también lo piensas —declara, muy seguro porque ya se figuró lo que ha imaginado Chile, por la evasión a su pregunta, ha dado mil vueltas en un segundo.

—Nooooo —niega—. Bebiste mucho —se acerca un poquiiiiitooooo. Perú le sopla, mientras se acerca más, mejillas sonrojadas. Se muerde el labio apeniiiiiiiiiitas.

—Ya no tienes...

—¿Ya no tengo quééé? —intenta beber de su vaso desde esa altura.

Hace ademán con el dedo, enseñándole el lugar cerca a su boca, distraído a todas luces con los ojos contrarios—. Colorete, tu boca, no —mucha coherencia, Perú. Chile se chupa los labios, como para comprobarlo.

—No... ¿Me sirves más vino? Es rojo. Como las frutillas... Como el colorete... —se acerca hasta que sus narices se topan.

Perú respira más lento y pesado, lo mira a los ojos, y atrae el pico de la jarra (que debe quedar poquitisimo de sangría) y bebe de ahí, incómodo pero sin dejar de estar atento a su cercanía. Con la boca maso menos llena de sangría acorta la distancia.

Chile entreabre la boca, habiendo visto todo. Junta sus labios... Y a Chile se le va a ir la olla si Perú le corresponde. Y SÍ que le corresponde... abriendo los labios, midiendo cuanto licor sale de su propia boca, esperando que Chile le reciba. No pidan mucha coherencia, yo no sé cómo este día del Señor puede ser más blasfemo. Chile recibe lo que Perú le entregue y sonríe, acercándole con la mano con que le acaricia. Perú empuja con la lengua la bebida dulce que se quiere escurrir por su garganta y bajo la mesa busca su mano. Le succiona los labios tan lentiiiiito. La mano de Chile debe estar sobre su rodilla, aferrada como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Le lame los labios, para quedarse las últimas gotitas. Perú comienza a besar más subido de tono, cuando encuentra su mano bajo la mesa hace que la entrelacen a la fuerza.

Alá, se van a besar allí hasta que el alcohol les duerma.

—No me odies —le pide Chile despacito—. Si me odias entonces no te querré... Y nunca te dejaré visitar mi casa —dudo que Perú lo haya hecho alguna vez, Chile es siempre el que viaja a Lima.

—¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? —desconfía.

—Por nada —aprieta su mano—. ¿Por qué podría ser?

—Mmmm... Prefiero no saber, si me traicionas sería tu peor jugada —le sigue besando, porque está desvariando por el alcohol, no es muy cuerdo, eh... pero si es seguro que eso lo diga en pleno estado de honestidad.

—Sólo te estafaré en venganza por tooooodos los años en que me estafaste tú —no sé si comprendas, Chile querido, que en el sistema de colonias, tú eres el último eslabón de la cadena alimenticia—. Ahora está tambaleante, pero algún día mi economía será la envidia de tooooodaaaaas las Indias —le besa—, y exportaré a tooooodo el mundo —otro beso—, y tendré muuuuucho oro —otro beso... Ahora con lengua.

Perú le iba a rebatir eso de «oro» y todo su discurso, en realidad, pero prefiere confiarle sus acciones a la sensaciones, empezando por los labios y el calor de la lengua de Chile, imita esos movimientos dentro de la boca contraria y guía la mano entrelazada, bajo la pequeña mesa redonda de madera, al medio de las piernas de Chile, encima del vestido.

—Ah... —se da cuenta, entreabre los ojos—, aquí no, cholito —le susurra.

—Está bien, está bien —desliza la mano a su lugar original y trata de no besarle tan apasionado.

Prostituta Nº 2 le está pasando el dato a un amigo de lo ajeno que hay un hombre con ropas de rico súper borracho adentro.

Chile termina por suspirar y juntar sus frentes.

—Podría quedarme aquí todo el día... —y piensa en algún poema que dedicarle al momento. Suficiente sangría por hoy. Sonríe.

—Yo no... Contigo sí, pero acá no.

—Me gusta aquí —los borrachos, el ambiente de bajo pueblo, medio de mala muerte, las prostitutas por allí... Estás loco, niño—. ¿Te quieres ir? ¿Alcanzamos a ir a la misa de las seis?

—A mi casaaaaa, quiero dormir —confiesa Perú.

—Pero... Debemos confesarnos —le da un beso sólo de labios.

Perú le da otro más largo a un vaso con bebida, porque ésta parece eterna en el lugar entre tantos besos.

—No hemos hecho nada malo —miren, cuando aún había inocencia en este cuerpo.

—¿Seguro? Porque yo no lo estoy. Ya... Sabes —beeeeesooooo y se olvida de lo que le iba a decir.

—Me calientas, amor mío. A tu merced y locura me hallo —sigue el beso, con versos improvisados que no tienen nada que envidiarle a Borges.

Este de aquí, léase Chile, ya no piensa. LENGUASO VIRREINAL por parte de Perú, que está siguiendo el rollo una vez instruidas las reglas de juego, práctica, práctica todo es práctica.

A Chile se le murió el cerebro o algo. Perú se lo chupó.

Perú igual de perdido en el espacio, pero si se ha tomado CUATRO jarras de vino... No sé yo, opto por el baldazo de agua fría. Que les llega cuando se les acerca un hombre grande a cobrarles, porque sabe lo que se viene: La prostituta se lleva al cliente y promete pagar después y nunca le pagan. Aunque Perú me da la contra y besa a Chile con más pasión latina, haciendo soniditos.

—Mmm —Chile disfruta los soniditos, le parecen sexys y le hacen sonrojar porque son... Sexo. Sonríe en el beso.

—A-Ah... Mmmm... —Perú hasta mueve la cabeza suave a un lado para darle más cuerda al beso. Y lengua, mucha lengua, saliva con olor a vino, manos entrelazadas sudorosas. Chile ni le hace caso al hombre que les pide el dinero por el vino... Y les dice, o bueno, le dice a Perú, cuánto sale una habitación. Perú no sabe de qué está hablando ni porque le pregunta de la habitación y sigue besando a Chile, subiendo su mano otra vez.

—O me paga, o me paga —insiste el hombre, mientras Chile suspira y suena un splash splash de lenguas. Perú no oye nada aparte de los cocheros al otro lado de la ventana—. EJEM —le pone una mano a Chile en el cabello y lo jala hacia atrás, pensando que es otra de las prostitutas que trabajan por allí (lo vio venir de ESE pasillo y con ESA ropa, qué más quieren)—. O me paga, o no puede llevarse a esta lindura —ni mira a Chile.

Perú genuina cara de desconcierto, con los ojitos medio cerrados por el sopor y el licor... Y la boca de Chile pero... Enfoca mejor la mirada en él y lo ve con una mano gigante y ASQUEROSA de cantinero en el cabello. Frunce el ceño, se tarda pero llega. Y lo que llega es pararse como resorte de la silla.

—Suelte. A. Mi. Mujer —pero es que ya va con algo de furia acumulada sembrada en sus palabras. Chile aprieta los dientes, porque le están jalando el cabello con fuerza.

—Pague y se puede ir —le dice el cantinero. Puede oírse un gruñido chileno.

—¿Qué MIERDA le voy a pagar yo?—«que miegggda lehh vo a pagá io» suelta como puede, acercándose para quitarle la mano de ahí, mirada de odio/tristeza/frustración.

—¿Qué más va a ser? ¡Todo lo que ha consumido! ¡Nadie se bebe mi mejor licor a cambio de nada!

—Pues para ser el mejor... —Chile hace un gesto con la mano de que está más o menos el trago... Y le jalan con más fuerza hacia atrás—. ¡Ay!

Perú aprieta los dientes y... con las dos manos, en un movimiento espectacular, las aprieta en el cuello aaaancho del cantinero, en la yugular misma. Con tanta fuerza que estoy segura lo puede matar, porque fuerza tiene este mocoso... No por nada ha sido un niño multiusos en el Imperio y ahora con España, ha matado a uno que otro.

—Yo ya le había dejado pagado todas las jarras, justo por esta misma razón... —dice tranquilamente, mirando hacia abajo a ver si ya le soltó el cabello a Chile, sino para aumentar la fuerza.

El cantinero lleva, sí, sus dos manos a las muñecas de Perú (ayayay, hay que temerle cuando no está al cien por ciento sobrio), poniéndose rojo porque le dificulta la entrada de aire y la respiración en general. Chile se soba allí donde le tenía agarrado y se levanta... Pero ¿ustedes pensaron que se arrojaría sobre Perú rogándole algo como «suéltalo, Miguel Alejandro, no lo mates o el capitán de guardia don Mateo Agustín te atará a la pica y me seducirá mientras no estás»? Pues no. Sólo mira como el cantinero hace toda la fuerza que puede para que Perú le suelte. Es eso o unirse a la pelea del lado peruano, que es un tema más complicado.

Y Perú que le va a mandar un rodillazo de muerte a la entrepierna del pobre cantinero, que se debate, para que caiga todos sus buenos kilos al suelo de madera. En el suelo le va a patear la cara porque está descargando también lo del guardia y su estupidez al mandarle esa cachetada a Chile. Si no lo para nadie, va a correr sangre antes que lo hagan sus piernas y luego tendrán que partirlo en pedacitos en casa para no hacer el funeral y tanta vaina.

La gente de alrededor va a ayudar al cantinero, Chile no. Es más, está bebiendo lo que queda de sangría mientras otros asiduos se acercan a Perú a detenerlo y a decirle que ya seguro aprendió su lección, que para qué sigue, no lo volverá a hacer. No piensen que Chile es un desalmado... Pero eran tiempo más violentos y además de estar medio bebido, en general no quiere nada con el mundo por todo lo que ha pasado hoy... A menos que se trate de Perú.

—Que me diga él si no lo va a volver a hacer —exige Perú y le lanza otra patada con el filo del zapato, el FILO DEL ZAPATO QUE PARECE DE FIERRO. Seguro sólo le deja la cara desfigurada con tres patadas más al cantinero que a estas alturas se cubre lo mejor que puede—. Porque ha sido grave lo que ha hecho este miserable.

Perú solo quiere que todo acabe y estar sentado en el balcón de su cuarto con Chile.

—Déjalo, Perú. Si no me dolió tanto —Chile deja el vaso a un lado y arregla los hombros del vestido... Se tambalea un poco, pero eso al menos le hace menear las curvas.

Perú va a dar unas patadas a las costillas y se van a oír los soniditos de los huesos crock, y lo va a dejar con mucha sangre por la cara y gemidos. Que como también esta borracho piensa que no le ha dado tan fuerte.

—Pero mi asco si fue mucho, amor.

—¿Asco? —no le entiende, le empuja del hombro para que se aleje del cantinero, sin ser brusco—. ¿Asco por la sangría?

—Asco que te tocara de esa manera —contesta con el ceño fruncido y se aleja con él, para su lado.

—No me tocó nada... Me han tocado peor —Chile controla tu lengua por favor por favor por favor—. Hay que ir a tu casa... A la capilla...

—¿Cómo que te han tocado peor? Oye, oye un momentito... —alguien pare este gallo, que hasta ya va a caminar como uno. Con expresión descolocada, es una máquina de sangre, _dude._ Todas las historias de la Sierra precisamente no la forjaron angelitos, eh.

—Tsk, no recuerdo a nadie ahora... —afuera hay luz. Mucha luz. Entrecierra los ojos porque duele—. Una vez me dieron con la punta de una espada, aquí —le señala cerca de la cadera—. Allá en la guerra. La pusieron en la punta de una lanza.

Perú se relame, y paladea, quedándose con lo que queda del sabor de la sangría.

—Ah... Me refería a hoy —se ríe ahora sí, rodeándole con un brazo la cintura y atrayéndolo—. ¿Me das el último beso en la cantina?

—¿Ahora? —piensa en la prostituta, mientras le mira los labios por la petición de un beso—. Ningún hombre me ha tocado ni un pelo... Más que ése —que no es una mentira—. En Santiago me pasan cosas peores... Y en Concepción —le da un escalofrío.

—Olvídate, es que... Tenía en mente que sólo pensaras en mí, ahora... sí... —le da un beso suave, con los ojos cerrados, al rato los vuelve a abrir—. Si sólo estoy yo, sólo podemos pasarla bien. Eso hasta que me comporte como un animal, ¿sabéis? —otro beso más largo, pero sólo de labios—. No tengo palabras para describirlo si estoy tan bebido, perdón —beso más largo que el anterior.

A Chile le queda rondando lo de animal... Pensando en un jaguar fiero, tranquilo, pero acechante... Que de la nada puede atacar y provocar una laguna de sangre, como hace sólo un rato.

—Un día podríamos viajar... —le susurra—, a la sierra. Quiero conocerla —apoya su frente en la de Perú... Se va a quedar dormido.

—A la Selva si quieres probar calor —es que ese sitio tiene la temperatura del estómago del infierno. Le mira cerrar los ojos ahí cerquita—. Pero ahora volvámonos a la casa, ya muchas travesuras por hoy —admite con una sonrisa y le sopla el cabello, jalándolo por la cintura. Chile se ríe bajito, dejándole hacer... Y le besa leeeeentamente el cuello, debajo de la oreja, ocultándose de la luz.

Perú no puede evitar cerrar los ojos y detenerse porque está débil, y el besarlo así es aún peor. Suelta un «Chile... Pero...».

—¿Mmmm? —le sigue besando, con los ojos cerrados, apoyándose en él como... Si fueran pareja.

Un hombre que pasa junto a ellos, les choca, y sigue caminando, haciéndose el borracho (dile adiós a tu cartera, Perú).

—¿Te... Quieres... Quedar? —logra centrarse en preguntar, sin dejar de abrazarlo, por supuesto—. A-Ah... —Ya saben que siente de todo y con todo menos que le roban la billetera. Sus dedos, nerviosos, no saben si subir o bajar.

Chile suspira y se centra. O al menos lo intenta. Todavía le quedan varios días en Lima, nunca se sabe cuándo el barco terminará de cargarse, en especial si de trata de un viaje a Chile... Es decir, no hay por qué apurarse. Quizá después de volver a Santiago no vuelva a ver a Perú en una década o más, pero para eso aún falta.

—A casa. Me siento un poco borracho —noooooooooo, ¿en serio?

—Vamos, me vas a matar tú —Perú mira a Chile a los ojos y parece un niño, de veras, que ha tardado en crecer mentalmente y en actos. Está en el proceso. Le da un beso más en la oscuridad, con lengua, y lo jala de la cintura, están medio mareaditos. A Perú se le ha pasado fugazmente la borrachera (por la pelea), pero no significa que no esté caliente.

Chile le corresponde el beso, y van a seguir así hasta que se les decrezca la borrachera, está muy cómodo besando a Perú, se le hace hasta más fácil tenerse en pie.

Perú le besa más porque con esta borrachera siente que Chile besa con maestría, doctorado, bachiller y título nobiliario y se deja llevar más. Sus manos suben rápido hasta su nuca y entierra los dedos en su cabello como un «ohmmm». Sí, muge la bestia.

* * *

><p>Dios es argentino, y el angelito, uruguayo.<p>

_¿Se dan cuenta que Perú siempre necesita tomar de la mano a Chile?_

_Inannah, muchísimas gracias por el consejo, pero lo hablamos y no podemos prometerte dejar el spanglish porque, por una parte, se tratan de expresiones sin relevancia para la trama que ayudan a crear un estilo narrativo, tal como hacen escritores de la talla de Pedro Lemebel (Dios quiera que se recupere pronto del cuadro grave en que está), y por otra, nos acomoda y es nuestro estilo, obviamente subjetivo y que no tiene por qué gustar a todos. Y saliendo del tema, ¿sabías que en México hacen helado de ají?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on "fooling around since 1780"_

_—Estás muy buena, de verdad, pero... No eres mi tipo —su tipo es más viejo, gente con actitud de príncipe._

_._

_—¡Te cambiaste el vestido! ¿Cómo?_

_._

_—Hoy no fuimos a misa._

_—Vamos a mi cuarto._

_._

_—Suelte. A. Mi. Mujer —pero es que ya va con algo de furia acumulada sembrada en sus palabras. Chile aprieta los dientes, porque le están jalando el cabello con fuerza._

_._

_—Si sólo estoy yo, sólo podemos pasarla bien. Eso hasta que me comporte como un animal, ¿sabéis?_

_A Chile le queda rondando lo de animal... Pensando en un jaguar fiero, tranquilo, pero acechante... Que de la nada puede atacar y provocar una laguna de sangre, como hace sólo un rato._

* * *

><p>Pegándolo a él cuanto puede, pero es que ¿no pueden ser firmes con su palabra?<p>

Chile abre la boca para que le meta la lengua hasta las cuerdas vocales si quiere, quitándosele la modorra lo suficiente para abrazarlo... Así que cinco minutos después, le besa la comisura de los labios, recuperando la respiración.

Perú se va a dejar, entreabriendo los ojos pero en estado de letargo por el calor de su cuerpo.

—Te quieeeeerooooo —Chile se ríe despacito y le besa la mejilla, sin soltar el abrazo, y ya deben estar apoyados contra una pared (para su suerte, todo el que pasa los mira, ven a una puta y se dicen que bueno, si no es una mujer decente entonces no es tan escandaloso). Perú sonríe más y ya perdió la capacidad del habla, si respondiera sería en la linea de "Te quiero más... Mi negrito" que eso se le dice cuando es una situación extrema, de empalagosidad absoluta, de cariño. Lo mira tooonto, asistiendo.

Chile le mira de vuelta, con una sonrisa que seguro Perú no le ha visto en cien años, así grande, de oreja a oreja, con los ojitos vidriosos.

—¿Sabes que no me importa? Si eres un mestizo... O un chino... O un coyote... O un jaguar —eso último tenía más sentido en su mente. Perú se muerde el labio y traga saliva porque siente una intensidad de esas palabras por sus venas al oírle esa... honestidad.

—Si te importa, pero no me mientas, porque yo estoy orgulloso de serlo —contesta con una sonrisa igual de grande

—No me importa —frunce el ceño, porque lo dice en serio, pero no deja de sonreír—. ¿A ti te importa lo que soy? Porque ni yo sé lo que soy.

El peruano acerca sus labios, mirándole a los ojos, a la nuez de su cuello y empieza a acariciarlo y lamerlo, su cabello debe darle cosquillas en la barbilla a Chile, le da besos laaargos, inmensos y detallosos en la piel, subiendo por su barbilla, hasta el oído, le succiona el lóbulo y susurra "¿No sabes lo que eres? Eres mío", borrachera de la viiiiidaaaaaaa ésta.

—Nooooo, no lo soooooooyyyyy —se ríe, e intenta quitar la oreja—. Soy de Espaaaañaaaaa.

—Sííííííííííí, pero... España es nuestro papá, tú eres mío de otras formas, de otras formas que son un secreto para España —secreto pa ti oe, mocoso. Hace fuerza en sus piernas y sus manos se deslizan cuidadosas, lo suficiente para sonrojarle—. Eres mío, siempre estaremos juntos.

—No lo soy —Chile se retuerce, y le sostiene las manos para que no le siga tocando o se le va a notar el bulto del vestido—. Tú lo que quieres es mandarme más de lo que me mandas —se muerde el labio, mirándole.

—Bueno... Es que, así te dejo poco tiempo para otros —contesta y vuelve a susurrarle en el oído "La otra vez que me bañe solo, pensé en ti, pensaba en tu piel... Todo lo que he visto de ella" jadea, SONROJADOTE.

—¿Qué otros...? —le da un escalofrío con lo último—. No hay otros —dice y no se le debe entender bien.

—Otra gente, Río de la Plata... por ejemplo, ya que me pides ser especifico —le lame toda la línea de la oreja.

—No... —aprieta los ojos porque... CUYO. Mendoza. Eso es básicamente entregarle un hijo a Río de la Plata. Una zona con ciudades fundadas por él, habitada por su gente—. Fueron órdenes de España —intenta explicarse, la lengua se le enreda.

—Ojalá pudiera darte más... —se lamenta hasta 1883. Que Chile tendrá hijos contigo también pero todo a su guerra. Le mete la lengua dentro el oído, no sabe qué hacer, lo atrae, lo besa cuanto puede alrededor de esa zona, baja—. Me vuelves loco —jadea perdiendo el control.

—P-Perú, Perucito —le intenta parar, porque les pueden ver—. ¿Sabes llegar? —a la casa, se entiende.

—¿A donde? ¿A casa? —ido, totalmente.

—Sí —le va a costar caminar, se los digo desde ya.

—No... —se FROTA en Chile, suavecito pero se frota. Jadea en su cuello, bajándole el vestido para besarle las clavículas.

—Pero... Es tu ciudad —y se muerde el labio mirando hacia abajo... Hacia Lima, si me entienden—. Vámonos a casa.

—Vamos... Si —le hace un chupetón en medio de las clavículas, es que... Chile, tienes la culpa, feromonas. Y además Chile no hace esfuerzos por quitárselo de encima, ¿saben cómo se comportan los adolescentes? Pues así.

—Me tienes que soltar primero... —ejem.

Chile lo suelta de a poquito, con mirada vidriosa. Perú traga saliva, respirando pesado.

—¿A... casa? —le toca el codo, porque quiere que le lleve del brazo, para disimular el desequilibrio... Y porque es su mujer, ¿no? Por hoy. Perú asiente y alguien póngale babero que está bobo, le sostiene el codo. El brazo, para llevarle, porque lo nota con poca estabilidad (aunque él esté sólo un poco mejor).

—Vamos, vamos a mi casa, a almorzar.

Van a caminar leeeeentooooo por las calles de la Lima colonial.

—Perú, Perú —le llama la atención Chile, que con el aire de afuera, el sol, y la caminata se está despabilando un poco—. ¿Qué vamos a decir por el vestido y la rejilla?

El aire que les da sirve para bajar un poco las revoluciones. Perú, tomándolo de la cintura, traga saliva. La taberna no está muy alejada de su casa, a no más de cinco cuadras. Si no se ponen a dar vueltas en círculos, claro está.

—Pasamos por una tienda cuando esté cerca tu partida —contesta y en su brazo brilla el brazalete con el Sol—. Yo me hago cargo de los reales.

La gente de las clases más altas, que pasan por casualidad, les mira mal, ya que Chile va con los hombros muy descubiertos, como si fuera, quién sabe, una rotosa tentenelaire, y encima algunos notan que es hombre.

—Pero, y si se da cuenta antes... Dijiste que vino a visitarte —insiste Chile—. No quiero... Correazos —trauma a nivel latinoamericano con los correazos.

—No creo que esté en casa... —le tranquiliza Perú y sonríe, ahora España los espera como Seduza cuando trató de engañar al profesor Utonio saliendo con él y esperaba a Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota sentada en el gran sillón bajo la luz amarilla de la lámpara.

—Si está, no salgas corriendo... O yo saldré corriendo más rápido y te dejaré solo —amenaza Chile y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Perú, porque en esta época todavía era más bajito que él. Perú inhala profundo, ese aire fresco, donde en Lima se respiraba verdadero oxigeno y no la gasolina quemada de los autos o el humo de las grandes fábricas. Faltan solo dos cuadritas.

—No saldré corriendo, no tengo porqué, es mi casa —el rebelde.

—Yo saldría corriendo —le confiesa Chile—, pero no puedo porque entonces ya no sería tan hombre como soy.

—Estás vestido de mujer —hace notar lo mismo que todos notamos desde que empezó la historia, pero que le hace gusto notar—. Si España no te reconoce y vamos a mi cuarto... Va a empezar que... Bueno —sonrojo pueril.

—¿Va a pensar que... Que tú...? —se ríe.

—Sí, va a pensar que por primera vez... y no... —suspira.

—¡¿O sea que nunca?! —Chile, plis, disimula tu sorpresa—. ¡¿Nunca nunca nunca?! —sí, nunca—. ¿Nunca de los nuncas? No te creo —seriedad total. Lo mira por el rabillo del ojo, algo cohibido porque PERÚ SIEMPRE ESTA UN PASO ADELANTE y ahora no.

—B-Bueno... Una vez en la selva... Me la chuparon —bestia—. Pero nunca se la he metido a ninguna dama —bestia con azuquitar.

—Ahhhh... Pero eso no cuenta —Dios mío, estos son bestias por culpa de España, seguro, qué les habrá enseñado al respecto—, ¿ni siquiera con las negras que hay en tu casa? —insiste, sin creerle.

—¡No! ¡Cómo va a ser! Son como mis hermanas —no miente, para asombro del Dios argentino, angelito uruguayo y chileno con vestido sexy de prostituta—. Ya habrá tiempo de eso, además, España ha estado fuera y me han venido problemas que requieren mi suma atención —yaaaaa, ya, ya te creí pe—. ¿Tú sí, no?—pregunta algo incómodo sin hacerlo notar demasiado.

—Claro... —venga, es que eso es lo que distingue a un hombre de un niño, ¿no? Eso y saber pelear—. Bueno... Eh... —se incomoda porque se le pega la incomodidad de Perú—. Hay muchachas lindas y... Todos lo hacen... —se las violan—, para algo están, ¿no? —Chile, cállate, por favor—, a veces cuando alguna quiere... —claro, arréglala—, y me meto en su cama... —se queda callado y agrega rápido—. Ningunamehademandadonuncaasíquecreoquelesgusto —porque eres joven, si lucieras de 50 otra sería la historia.

Traga saliva, sí, Perú es un niño y por eso piensa demasiado y actúa poco y lo poco que hace es torpe porque España le sataniza taaaaaaaaaantas cosas que no sabe cómo actuar cuando se le presenta, no torpe porque sea idiota sin una buena razón.

—Bueno... El día que me pase te lo contaré con lujo de detalles —promete, con una sonrisa dulce, le toma de la mano porque ya están cerca.

—Deberías hacerlo ya. No puedes casarte sin experiencia previa —él po, el que sabe. Puede contar con los dedos de las manos las ocasiones y no vamos a decir que haya satisfecho a nadie de manera espectacular... Pero se esfuerza y mejorará, seguro—. No te respetas como hombre si no demuestras que lo eres —tan joven y tan machista.

—¡Sí! ¿Y sabes qué? No será sólo una, serán cuatro a la vez. Hay Perú para todas —sigue alucinando, que una se te insinúa y ya es una "mandada", estira el brazo hacia el cielo, flexionado... Haciendo el bultito de su músculo en el antebrazo.

—¿No será mucho? —Chile se ríe, y le besa la barbilla, dejando que sea Perú el que vea que no se tropiece con nada o choque con alguien. Perú mece su barbilla por el lado del beso y niega con la cabeza.

—No, y no voy a compartir —mira, no estamos hablando de la cena de hoy—. Ya llegamos... —avisa, mirándolo de reojo.

—No creo que les guste con más de una mujer. Son celosas. Te podrían envenenar —un negro portero reconoce a Perú y le abre la puerta, algo confundido por su acompañante, pero no dice nada.

—Quién decide si les gusta soy yo —bien digno, sin saber. Le sonríe al negrito y le saluda con una palmada en el hombro. —¿Y? ¿Cómo estamos? ¿Alguien me espera? —refiriéndose a España, _of course._

—Está en el comedor, señor —le sonríe con un montón de dientes blancos—. ¿Anuncio su llegada?

Chile mira a Perú con cara de pánico.

—No... Ya lo recibo yo, gracias —sonríe nerviosito. Y camina hacia adentro ignorando la mueca de pánico de Chile.

—Estamos jodidos —le susurra Chile en el oído para que nadie le escuche más que Perú... Cuando no hay nadie allí cerca realmente que les pueda escuchar. Le jala hacia la pared, no para besarle más, sino para ir más oculto, no vaya a ser que España se aparezca de la nada con su sonrisa de «soy un tarado al que nada le preocupa» que Chile ya no le cree del todo.

—No... No, mi amor —igual se dejará llevar. Aunque España no esté cerca porque está almorzando en el comedor.

España termina de sopear y la criada solamente lo observa a ver si no le falta algo para correr, el periódico, el zumo de frutas o el chocolate cargado, cuando oye la puerta cerrarse, vocifera un "¿Quiééééén?", porque a España le parece muy bien enseñar esa mala costumbre, al tiempo que Perú le niega a Chile. Los apus no están de su lado hoy.

—Diositomíojuroquenovuelvoapecarporfavorporfavor —Chile busca la primera habitación para encerrarse en ella... Y de allí directo a un rincón o debajo de la mesa, conoce la casa, pero no tanto, muchos corredores.

—YOOOOOOO, PAPIIIIIII YA LLEGUÉÉÉ —pero es que es IDIOTA, grita feliz, porque está España, pero luego toma conciencia que está con Chile al lado... Traga saliva.

—¿Perú? ¿A qué estás esperando para venir a saludar?

El nombrado jala a Chile por un corredor, muuuuuy oscuro, llegando tras las escaleras de caracol y siguiendo más lejos aún.

—Eh... Eh... ¡Es que me han entrado ganas de ir al baño, con urgencia! —griteríos van y vienen.

Chile tiene el corazón en un puño, pero hay una buena noticia: La borrachera le bajó con el susto, lo que no quita que la lengua se le traba y que se tropiece a ratos. Logra seguir a Perú con un revoloteo del vestido, que se le desliza por los hombros. Perú debe notar que le suda la mano.

—Escóndeme. Donde sea —urge a Perú.

—Nos... Escondemos. Estoy contigo —recuerda, dando unos cuantos pasos más y encontrando una habitación de puerta pesada al final a la derecha, la abre (porque es su casa y no le pone llaves a la cosas que no guarden materiales demasiado valiosos) para que pase Chile primero. A Perú le suda hasta la espalda. Ya no borracho-borracho pero si mareadito y con tufo, lo mira.

Chile pasa sin chistar, confiando en que, mientras más alejado de España, mejor. Se da la vuelta inmediatamente para ver que Perú entre y, en lo posible, le ponga llave a la puerta.

Perú entra tras él como una sombra y cierra la puerta a su espalda, le cruza el pestillo. Suspira.

—Qué adrenalina —le sonríe en la mediana oscuridad, las cortinas hasta el piso encapotan su territorio. Sin soltarle de la mano.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunta Chile, poniendo una mano en la puerta, y acercando la oreja para escuchar si hay pasos o si España habla. Aprieta la mano de Perú con nervios, pero su voz suena «tranquila» para la situación. Es mentira, está que se mea del susto.

—En uno de los cuartos que España ambientó para visitas, las mías y las suyas. Son varios pero preferí este último —explica Perú y trata de alejarlo de la puerta—. Aquí no nos oye nadie, mira que es un buen sitio para despistarlo —la casa tiene tres pisos, tendrá tiempo de sobra de buscarlos y España es medio amnésico con estos cuartos, solamente se acuerda de ellos cuando va muy tomado y... Ejem—. Ven, ni se va a dar cuenta que estamos acá —le habla bajito para que se tranquilice.

Chile mira alrededor, encontrando el lugar espacioso, con una cama para que la visita descanse cómodamente (y se da cuenta que esa cama de visitas es mejor que la suya propia allá de vuelta en Santiago. Decide que dormirá allí durante su estadía), un armario, un espejo y tocador y hasta un cuadro. Pasea admirando todo con la boca abierta, sin darse ni cuenta.

Perú le sigue los pasos porque sus manos siguen unidas.

—¿Te gusta? En la madrugada puedo subirte a mi cuarto —que es como el cuarto de Hannah Montana versión hombre y colonial, con _walking closet_ incluido.

—Se puede habitar. No está mal —no va a decir que es precioso todo y que se ve costoso y de lujo—. ¿Por qué a tu cuarto? —le mira extrañado.

—Para dormir en mi cama los dos y que no estés tan solito acá.

—Ya no tenemos cien años, Perú —le regaña, imaginando lo que podría pasar si se duermen juntos.

—Estas pensando cochinadas —acusa Perú, con el ceño fruncido.

—No es verdad —frunce el ceño él, y cambia el peso de pie, culpable.

—¿Ah no? —Perú se acerca más a Chile, le pasa los dedos los huesos del hombro—. Ahhhh nooooooo... —levanta una ceja, y sus dedos van por las claviculas de Chile, viéndole a los ojos.

—No, y punto final —dice tajante, pero los ojitos se le cierran con el cariño—. A...y, Perú... —le pide con voz de suplicio. Los dedos de Perú se cuelan por el escote, sólo dos, sin dejar de observar su expresión.

—Chile, duerme conmigo.

—¿Es eso una orden? —pregunta desviando la mirada hacia el cuadro—. ¿Directa del Virreinato? —es imposible saber, por su tono, si eso le complace o disgusta.

—Si fuera una orden no me importaría tu placer.

Chile tiene un escalofrío.

—Si fueras un buen jefe, sí —retrocede un paso, chocando con el armario.

—No entiendo —discúlpenle se quedó mirando su boca, _bollocks_. Sin parar sus caricias.

—Te importaría mi felicidad si fueras un buen jefe —no es culpa de Perú, es que la lengua de Chile no coopera tampoco—. Perú... No —miren, el que se cree tan hombre tiene miedo de hacerlo con Perú.

—O sea que crees que no me importas, nunca he oído algo más bruto —Perú suelta una risa, avanza hasta pegarle más el cuerpo—. Tu felicidad... —saca los dedos, del escote y se relame los labios, deja en el aire la frase.

—Cuando son cosas oficiales, no —le dice tan firme como le sale con la cabeza elevándose en una nubecita. Le toma las manos, para que no se las vuelva a meter—. No quiero esto. Ni siquiera has tenido una mujer alguna vez —intenta echarle la culpa de su propia inseguridad. Perú lo mira confundido unos segundos y le aleja las manos. Traga saliva, le ha dicho que no quiere... y no entiende lo demás. Su sentir es de rechazo.

—Las mujeres no tienen nada que ver aquí.

—Claro que lo tienen... Yo no soy un maricón, ¿lo eres tú? —Chile, haznos un favor y cállate. Lo peor es que SABE que está siendo muy duro con una tontería. Aprieta las manos sin saber qué hacer con ellas. Y por maricón quiere decir una serie de cosas que no se limitan a si le gustan o no los hombres única y exclusivamente.

Al peruano se le acelera el corazón con ello, soltando un suspiro, luego una risa por la incomodidad del momento.

—He tomado tanto que hasta tú vestido de mujer me has excitado —trata de burlarse y ser un tantito cruel—. No, claro que no lo soy, ni menos por ti —se da la vuelta porque no quiere seguir viéndole, pero no camina—. Qué puto asco debo dar —agrega. Perú es un DRAAAAAMAAAAA de proporciones épicas pero no tanto como los europeos, joder, España, esto es tu culpa indirectamente, ahora que te has quedado con un palmo de narices en medio de la comilona.

A Chile le hiere el orgullo que le recuerde que está vestido de mujer. Se arregla los hombros tan dignamente como puede, siendo que nuevamente se le va a deslizar esa parte de los hombros. No le gusta cuando Perú se pone así, lo prefiere como un príncipe buenón, momentos así le hacen poner los pies en la tierra y borrar la imagen que se crea durante los años en que no le ve y le llegan solamente sus cartas.

—No das asco —es lo que atina a decir entre todo lo cruel que ha dicho Perú.

—Ah, no claro. Tienes que consolarme, seguramente —camina hacia la cama y se sienta en el borde—. Me voy a ir al infierno y lo peor es que será contigo —trata de aligerar el asunto pero lo hace mal. Es como que le quieren salir las bromas y la lengua la tiene ácida.

Chile traga saliva porque esa posibilidad es casi una certeza. Se para a su lado, sin tocarlo.

—No te irás al infierno... Eres inmortal, ¿recuerdas? —le contradice consolándolo de mala forma. Perú tampoco le toca, no todavía. Tira la espalda a la cama y se queda contemplando el techo, los latidos de su corazón no dan tregua bajo su pecho y le hacen sudar por el puente de la nariz.

—Me había olvidado, entonces el infierno no existe, no existe Dios, no existe nada —BLASFEMO, HEREJE, ATEO, A LA HOGUERA, AL POTRO—. No existe el amor, sólo una fiebre que te da por beber demasiado —no empecemos con tu victimización, me tienes harta con el tema ese, Perú, ya—. ¿Y si el demonio nos hace querer fornicar con nuestra familia engañándonos con que ése es el amor? Es pecado, pero lo siento... y el amor no es un pecado, Dios amó.

Chile se arrodilla en el suelo haciendo un círculo con el vestido, apoya la mejilla en la cama y le mira.

—Si fuera así, tendríamos que ser fuertes... Y hablarlo con un cura. O con un obispo, si lo prefieres. Quizá puedan quitarnos del cuerpo ese deseo —le hace un cariñito suave en la pierna—. Podemos ir mañana mismo si quieres —suena como si no le importara, pero lo hace, y mucho, le da temor que Perú diga que sí, que lo hagan, le da incluso más temor que el hecho de que el Diablo les esté tentando. Total, Chile planea pelear con uñas y dientes por seguir existiendo, ya lo ha logrado por cientos de años, ¿cuándo le va a llevar el infierno entonces?—. Así... Todo esto podría quedar olvidado —se muerde el labio.

—Eres cruel —susurra Perú estrangulado, porque Chile lo ha formulado.

—No, digo que hagamos lo que tú quieras. Tú elige —eso es aún más cruel. A Perú, sin quitar la mirada del techo, le baja una lágrima, en silencio, aprieta la mandíbula.

—Pero si es una decisión mutua, es que yo de verdad pensé... Pensé, y pensé y lo imaginé —débil, jo. Esto no le es fácil. Chile no le ve la lágrima, pero le nota la voz con un algo, un no-sé-qué distinto.

—¿De verdad crees que es el Demonio? —le pregunta un minuto después, aun haciéndole cariñitos circulares con el pulgar en la pierna.

—Mmm... —afirma, medio ido. Se limpia la lágrima con un dedo, disimuladamente.

—Entonces no es amor de verdad. Es sólo una ilusión. No lo sientes realmente —apoya la mejilla contra la pierna de Perú. Éste parpadea y suelta una risa

—¿Tú puedes saber lo que siente o no un Virreinato?—levanta la espalda para sentarse mejor. Lo mira desde arriba, y Chile le queda mirando desde abajo, con la vista desenfocada por el alcohol. Perú desciende de la cama, con la mirada puesta en él y se arrodilla entre sus piernas, acariciándole con los dedos el cuello, suavemente.

—No me voy a declarar —admite porque eso sería humillarse. Pega más el cuerpo y se desabrocha los botones de la camisa—. Yo sé lo que quiero.

Chile quita la cabeza al sentir que se mueve, sin saber qué va a hacer, pero cuando le ve desabrocharse los botones, aprieta las piernas y se echa hacia atrás, alejándose (dos centímetros) de Perú. Obviamente no puede cerrar las piernas totalmente porque Perú está allí, pero al menos lo aprisiona a él y eso ya es algo.

—No creo que lo sepas realmente.

—Han pasado muchas cosas en el pasado cuando me has retado, un ejemplo más fresco es este vestido —deja sus botones y pone dos manos en el escote, lo agarra fuerte y tira de los lados, razgandolo a la mitad, unos veinte centimetros. Traga saliva—. Ahora, ¿qué crees tú que pase? Porque ya veo que confianza en mis palabras nos tenéis, no en este momento.

Chile echa el torso hacia atrás cuando le rasca el escote, se sostiene con una mano el vestido a un hombro, para que no resbale más.

—Bebiste demasiado, yo me voy —se para, tirando de la parte de la falda sobre la que está sentado Perú—, no me gustan tus bromas.

Perú mete más la rodilla, para que Chile no pueda levantarse y se acerca a sus labios.

—El único rastro de alcohol lo he dejado en tu boca —susurra—. ¿Enserio te quieres apartar de mí? —le toma la otra mano con delicadeza, así que Chile no se puede parar. Y Perú está serio. Va enserio. Muy. Muy enserio.

Chile siente miedo. De verdad. No le gusta Perú cuando se pone así... Porque está seguro que Perú está acostumbrado a tener todo lo que está determinado a tener.

—No quiero —le dan nervios desde la muñeca hasta el codo cuando le toma la mano, pero se la toma de vuelta, tiene que tener cuidado porque un paso en falso y tendrá que irse de Lima por quién sabe cuánto tiempo—. Pero tampoco no quiero... —la pregunta es cómo, no tiene lo que tienen las mujeres, y la idea que se hace NO SUENA BONITA ni placentera—. No soy una mujer —intenta explicarse, seguro suena a «llno sssoy muher»—. Aunque me haya vestido como una —rueda los ojos.

Perú le besa.

—Yo solo conozco... —baja por las mejillas prodigando más besos, por la barbilla, por el cuello...—, algo, que quizás nos... —baja por las clavículas, rompe más el vestido a medida que baja, hasta el ombligo, le mete la lengua—. Pueda aliviar...

Chile se muerde el labio, viéndole hacer, no vamos a negar que Santiago está interesantísimo en Perú desgarrando su ropa como haría un jaguar. Suspira cuando los besos llegan a su cuello, si estuviera sobrio habría empujado a Perú hasta sacarlo de la habitación o algo y luego se habría pasado la siguiente hora complaciéndose por sí mismo, y de hecho, una vocesita en su cabeza (con acento uruguayo, viste) le dice «che, te van a partir al orto, vos no querés eso, ¿o sí?». Cierra las piernas hacia un lado, incómodo, le empuja la cabeza sin mucho tino.

—No...

Perú le sigue besando y rasgando más abajo, porque del ombligo a Santiago ya no le queda demasiado lejos, ¿saben? Levanta la mirada con el leve empujón en la cabeza que sintió y nah, no le va a partir el orto, ¿que va a saber en esas épocas a hacerlo? ¿Qué? Naaaaada, lo único que piensa hacerle es lo mismo que le hicieron a él.

—¿No...? —Perú le da un beso y coge con los dientes el borde de su calzón, se toca con una mano que tiene libre, sobre la ropa, porque está tan tan tan tan con este preámbulo que yo no me hago responsable de la explosión...

Chile traga saliva y... Bueno ya, le hace un asentimiento con la cabeza.

—¡Pero espera! —le mira con seriedad.

—¿Qué? —para de besarle y solamente lo mira intenso.

—No en el suelo. Esa es mi condición.

—Sube a la cama —ordena Perú, separándose de Chile, y se para. EL chileno le mira hecho un desastre con el vestido roto, los ojos vidriosos, seguramente le quedan restos del maquillaje, pero sólo eso: Restos. Y la mirada es de esas de «no me apures o te muerdo». Perú lo va a ver de igual forma y se va a agachar a darle un abrazo, un abrazo sincero, de mucho cariño y compresión y todo. Porque están en las mismas de inexpertos, sólo Perú sabe besar y BESAR, si me dejo entender... Y está nervioso y cohibido, ¡hasta le da vergüenza que le vea el cuerpo desnudo! Sí, eso de los botones de la camisa fue para presionarle, vale... Pero tiene miedo que no le guste, ODIA el rechazo.

A Chile le toma por sorpresa el abrazo, pero le ayuda a sonreír y a quitarle parte de la tensión. Le devuelve el abrazo y le palmotea la espalda.

—¿Y si mejor lo dejamos para otro día? —le sugiere, de esa forma que usará siglos después para hacer tratados de libre comercio—. Yo no iré a ningún lado por unas cuantas semanas.

—Bueno... Iré a bañarme y luego te busco ropa para que te cambies, ¿vale?—sonríe Perú y le acaricia el cabello, separándose. Chile siente algo cálido en el pecho... Alivio, se convence a sí mismo.

—Que sea de hombre, por favor —bromea.

—Pensaba que de las criadas... —le sigue el juego, con una sonrisa y se para. Suspira.—Dios mío, tendremos que ir con España después —camina hacia la puerta.

—¿Sabe que estoy aquí en Lima? —Pregunta Chile, ya que llegó en la madrugada sí que quizá ni se ha enterado.

—No, ya vuelvo —abre la puerta y sale, aunque antes agarra el filo de la puerta y sólo se ven sus ojitos y luego se le ve la boca, le manda un beso volado—. Me lo enseño España en tu ausencia —guiña el ojo.

—No le digas que estoy aquí —le pide Chile con la boca pequeña y un sonrojo—. No te sale bien —agrega por agregar.

Perú sonríe y cierra la puerta con cuidado.

* * *

><p><em>No me gustan los finales, que frase más cliché Trigi. Pues sí es que te dejan en la incomodidad, ¿cómo se puede saber si este es el verdadero final de una historia entre ellos? Ahora mismo están fabricando alguna, solo me queda decir que... ninguno de los dos está en mejor rango cuando se trata de controlar las inseguridades frente a los demás.<em>

_¡Esperamos que les haya gustado la historia! Tanto como para dejar un review, ¿no?_


End file.
